The Smitchie Files
by itsXelle
Summary: Shane and Mitchie have been apart for almost a year. Now a new camp rock is starting and everthing seems like it's going to be great, but what happens when things get shaken up a bit? Romance, love, cheating, substance abuse. Smitchie... or will it be?
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of camp rock this except my idea. :**

_Author Note: This is my first fan fiction so please only use constructive criticism, not harsh unnecessary commentary. Thank you!_

**Untiltled.**

Rain poured down outside as Mitchie Torres stared though the rain streaked window. She leaned close to blow hot breath on the window and took her finger and drew a little heart in the middle of the patch of misted glass. With this rain she would never get to camp rock on time. She shrunk down in her chair letting out a fustrated sigh. Her mother glanced over at her daughter with a little grin on her face.

"Cheer up honey! You're going to camp rock, don't just sit there pouting..."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and put the ear buds attracted to her ipod in her ears and turned up the volume so she didn't have to hear her mothers be-grateful-you're-even-going-considering-the-tight-money-and-economic-situation speech... again.

Mitchie pressed shuffle and leaned her head back at the roof of the catering trunk closing her eyes. Her heart retched when the first song starting playing. Why, in all things good, did it have to be _this_ song? His song? Their song? She sighed mentally going over every word in her head with the voice floating into head head...

_Been feeling lost,_

_can't find the words to say._

_Spending all my time stuck in yesterday._

_"Where you are is where I wanna be... __Oh, next to you... and you next to me."_

Mitchie found herself mumbling those last 16 word, subconsciously aloud. 'Damn it!' she thought her eyes shooting open and cheeks turning a dark shade of crimson knowing her mother must have heard her. Confirming her suspicions she glanced over to see her mother staring straight ahead at the traffic ahead going 2 mph though the sheets of dark rain with the corners of her lips upturned in a small but knowing grin.

"So that's the hurry!" Connie said to her daughter glancing over briefly then redirecting her eyes to the traffic ahead.

"N-no.. I-I-" but before Mitchie could finishes her stuttering denial her phone buzzed that she was receiving a text meassage.

'_Saved by the bell...'_she thought to herself. A bit literally too. She whipped out her cell phone flipping it open to see what the text was hoping in the mean time her mother would drop the subject that was Shane Grey... "Shane?" she murmured under her breath not quiet at an volume loud enough to be heard clearly.

"What honey?" Connie said only having heard a low mumble.

"OH! uh... ummm, nothing... nothing." Mitchie said in a rushed disconnected tone. Connie grinned to herself, there was only one explanation for her daughters response: Shane.

Mitchie's eyes flew back to her phone... she didn't believe it, it was like he had heard them. She re-read the screen not sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her, but sure enough...

Text received: Shane

RE: Hey Mitchie where R U? I was just thinking bout U. miss U. can't wait til U get here! U R coming, rite?

Mitchie's stomach did back flips and her heart felt like it was on a bungee cord. Shane thinking about her?! Missing her?! Before she could even finish her thought her face had heated and she knew the color must be back in her cheeks but ten times brighter.

Mitchie quickly pressed reply and wrote "On my way! Wouldnt miss it!" she hesitated a bit... _come on Mitchie! Courage!_ she thought to herself. _You'll never get anywhere if you can't even send a flirty message to the boy you are heels over head for!_

And with that she typed "or U 4 that matter." and hit send before she could chicken out.

**Tell me what you think! Should I keep going, or am I hopeless? Haha. Well, Sorry it's short but I just thought I'd leave it at that point for now! : Reviews please!! **


	2. Reunited and it does feel good

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts/ideas.**

_Finally!_Mitchie thought to herself as the catering truck pulled up to camp. That was the longest trip she had ever had with the rain and traffic... not to mention the anticipation of seeing Shane again. Mitchie couldn't wait to hop out of the truck and go reconnect with her old camp pals, but at the same time she felt her heart pull and her stomach felt like she was going to be sick when she thought about her reunion with Shane. What if he had just been trying to be nice and her really felt nothing towards her anymore? Even worse... what if he had a new girlfriend and just wanted to be friends with her? All these thoughts raced though her mind as she timidly pushed the door open on the catering trunk.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" her mother said stepping out of the door and already busying herself by beginning to unload their luggage. "20 minutes ago you were begging me to drive faster so we could get here quicker, and now you don't want to get out of the truck?"

"It's, umm, nothing mom." Mitchie lied, "Uh, just a little nervous to see everyone again..."

"Hmmm, or are you just nervous to see..."

"Shane!" Mitchie said in a surprised and nervous voice seeing the popstar a few yards away running towards the truck.

"Mitchie!" He shouted. "I thought for sure you had bailed on me!"

"Nah, I wouldn't do that... one lie is enough for a lifetime for me," she said referring to last years' problem.

"You kids go ahead, I'll put your bags in my cabin for now Mitchie until you decide where you are staying!" Connie shouted but they were already off.

"Thanks mom!" Mitchie yelled back giggling as Shane took her hand and pulled her along.

Mitchie wasn't really sure where Shane was taking her to as he pulled her along but as they neared their destination she knew exactly where he was leading he and she pulled ahead this time dragging him along and giggling.

When they reached the dock Shane lead her to the canoe they had taken their ride in. "We never did do on that canoe ride after final jam..." Mitchie mused aloud.

"No, sorry about that. Nate and Jason didn't tell me that they had a recording session set up for 'Play My Music' and they most definitely didn't mention we were leaving as soon as final jam was done to go to the studio."

"It's okay," Mitchie laughed, "We are hear now and you're still keeping your promise so it's all good!"

"Yeah, definitely good..." Shane smiled and looked back at the canoe. "Let's just hope this time we don't go in circles."

"What?" Mitchie said mocking him, "You don't like going in circles?"

He pushed her playfully, making her wobble to the side a little before proclaiming, "Race ya there!"

"You're on popstar!" She said taking off on a head start.

"Hey you cheated!" He called after her, "I didn't say go!" He sprinted after her almost catching up completely and practically tackling her into the canoe.

They started laughing for Shanes' sad attempt to win, both of them in the bottom of the conoe. Her facing up and him on top of her looking down.

"I really missed you." Shane said turning serious and brushing Mitchie's stray hairs behind one of her ears. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Mitchies' heart skipped a beat at what he said. "I really missed you too. And it seemed like everything I turned on the radio or listened to my ipod it would always be you singing." Mitchie, a bit shocked at her sudden boldness and complete honesty of speaking exactly what was on her mind turned red in the face and bit her lip. But before she could back track with the thoughts racing though her mind she suddenly felt a pair of lips on hers. Shocked she didn't move and he pulled back and sat up.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that... I don't know what I was thinking, no, I wasn't thinking, I should have seen how you felt first and..." Before her could finish his mumbling he was stopped by a finger on his lips telling him to stop.

With a sudden burst of confidence and the confirmation that he did like her the same way she liked him she giggled and said "you talk too much." And with that pulled him back down for a passionate kiss. Yeah, this was going to be a good summer. Mitchie could feel it already. Literally.

**Yes, I know my chapters aren't that long, but hey, I did two today so that should count for something! Anyway please review! Should I continue? What did you like? What didn't you like? What would you like more of? Less of? You get the idea.. :)**


	3. This is me but who's she?

**Disclaimer: I wish i owned Shane/Joe, but sadly, I don't. Nor do I own Camp Rock. The only thing I own is my thoughts and I was kinda thinking about selling those as well. :P**

_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and support, I hope to gain some more fans and reviewers! Much love!_

Mitchie and Shane were glad to be back together, no doubt about that and there was most definitely still a lot of attraction between them even after being apart for a year.

"Welll..." Shane said, "while that was great, we still haven't even attempted the canoe and we still have an hour before opening jam... so, i was thinking..."

"Caitlin!" Mitchie said abruptly breaking the mood.

"Uh, well, not exactly, I mean she's great, but that's not what I was thinking..."

"No, silly! I mean it's Caitlin! And here she comes! Man, she's going to be pissed I didn't go to find her yet." Mitchie explained to the seemingly confused popstar sitting in the canoe with her.

"Mitchie! What the hell? You're here and you didn't even come find me to say hey before you ran off with Romeo over here?"

"Ha, sorry, Cat, I'm so glad to see you! I missed you!" Mitchie exclaimed apologetically leaping out of the canoe to embrace her best friend.

The girls squealed together as they embraced obviously over joyed to finally be back in action.

"Mitchie, you've got to come see everyone!" Caitlin said tugging at Mitchie a bit, "They all were wondering if you'd show up this year and Brown said if I saw you to have you find him too."

Before Mitchie could protest Caitlin was dragging her up the trail to the Mess Hall.

"Rain check?!" She called back at Shane who was still sitting in the bottom of the canoe.

"Yeah... no problem..." Shane added as she disappeared trying his best to sound enthusiastic but failing miserably and sounding at best half hearted about his words.

_Well, I guess I couldn't expect her to blow everyone off for me. After all, it is the first day back and she hasn't seen any of them for just as long as she hasn't seen me..._ Shane thought to himself sadly.

Shane pulled himself out of the canoe and headed up the trail towards his cabin when... _Shit. Shit shit shit shit SHIT. No na-nan-na-no... not here, not now! It can't be! Can it? Why?! Seriously what the hell? This is going to screw up everything! _Shane thought to himself seeing a beautiful tall, tanned girl strutting up to him with a devious smile on her face.

"Hey Shanie! Long time no see!" The mystery girl said embracing him seductively. Shane's body stiffened under her embrace. "What's the matter Shanie? You don't seem to happy to see me. What's wrong?" She said pulling back to study his stunned expression.

"Uh, no, um, nothings wrong, I'm just, uh, surprised to see you... here." Shane said grabbing her by the forearm pulling her gently along with him to where they would be out of ear shot of the mess hall and all the campers. "What _are_ you doing here?"

"What? A girl can't go to Camp Rock to learn about music?"

"No... particular girls can't go because some have ulterior motives..."

"Oh, Shanie! You're soo silly! I'm here strictly for business. Just want to learn from the best, and who else but you could teach me better," She purred turning seductive, "as to how to move my mouth right, and what to do with my hands and how to..."

"Stop, okay?"

"Or what? You can't control yourself around me, can you?" She said staging her battle, "Don't answer." She said cutting him off before her could get the words out of his open mouth ready to protest but struggling with his tangled tongue to get the words formed. "You know exactly how you are for me... I'm your weakness. Shane Grey does have a fault even though he puts up that tough front... Face it Shane. You can't resist me." She said curling her lips into a small grin, and lowering her eye lids a bit to look sexy. She knew her couldn't resist that face. At least if the past was any indication he wouldn't be able to.

"Listen this has to stop. It was a mistake. I was stupid and I'm trying to forget and move on, but you never will let me, will you?" She could see he was slipping, and fast with that less than convincing statement as they finally made it to his cabin.

"Ouch Shane, that hurts!" She said in mock hurt. "You know that's not what you really want. I know what you want, and it's definitely not for me to disappear. You want this..." she purred leaning in and lightly kissing his lips, bringing her hands up to rest on his chest. She pulled back a little to look at his face. His eyes were closed and his faced looked stunned, but almost happy. She leaned back in and kissed him more passionately this time. _Third try is the charm... always has been_, she thought to herself intensifying her kiss once more. _Yep, still is. _And with his response she slipped her tongue into his mouth claiming her victory. The kiss intensified as she intertwined her fingers in his glossy locks and he lifted her up, she, wrapping her legs around his waist, her back up against the wall. Shanes' hand felt it's way to the door and turned the lock so he could be sure no one would see.

His hands wandered back to her body. God damn she was hot. His hands wandered up her shirt, slipping up and down her sides before completely disposing of the article of clothing and tossing it over the lamp shade. Shanes' kisses wandered to her neck allowing her to let out a sign of approval as he walked towards the bed finally laying her down and discarding of his own shirt.

He re-engaged in the kiss, and trailed them down her neck and chest arriving at her black lacy bra, at which he redirected his lips to hers and reached for the claps then removing it completely and gabbing a breast in his hand making her moan. His hands wandered down to her pants reaching for the button but suddenly pulling back and sitting up instead.

"Why'd you stop?" she said, a bit annoyed that he had stopped the bliss.

"Shhhh... he said looking at the door." The door knob jiggled. "Shit." he whispered.

The knob wiggled again and there was a knock, then a voice. "Dude, open up. It's just us." Nate yelled from outside.

"Hold on man, I'm getting changed." Shane said thinking quickly, then turning to the mystery girl. "Go in the bathroom, shut the door, but don't lock it. Here's your clothes." he whispered. "There is a window in their, open it a sneak out when I let them in, but be quiet... and quick..." She grabbed up her clothes throwing them on as she walked and shut the bathroom door.

Shane took out a new shirt and put it on so there wouldn't be suspicion then walked over and opened the door.

"Dude, what was that about? How long does it take you to..." Nate paused. "Put a new shirt on..." he said noticing the rumpled bed. "What happened there?" He said raising an eyebrow of suspicion.

"Uhh, power nap..." Shane said surprised he thought something up so quickly. "That's why i changed my shirt. I always sleep in my boxers and I didn't want to wear the same shirt again..."

"Okay, whatever man. I guess we all have weird rituals." Jason chimed in.

"Now fix your bed head and let's get to opening jam. Brown wanted to talk to you before it starts." Nate said. As Shane breathed a mental sigh of relief seeing that she had made it out fine and was already out of sight.

Shane combed though his hair quickly and headed off with his Connect Three band members who also happened to be his brothers.

When he got to the location of opening jam he found Brown pretty quickly, and effortlessly.

"Shane baby! What's up man? I haven't even seen you since you got here!" Brown said, obviously glad Shane was here on his own free will this time.

"So what was it you wanted to see me about Uncle Brown?"

"Well I was thinking you could sing our opening song..."

Shane got ready behind the stage having not yet been told what he was suppose to be singing when music cued. Yeah, he knew the song, the words, and he also knew it meant a duet with Mitchie.

Shane got out on stage for his cue to a roar of thunderous applause. He looked at Mitchie smiling and singing.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, _

_The reason that I'm singing,_

_I gotta find you..._

Everything felt right at that moment, until he looked out into the audience and felt a pang of guilt.

_I gotta find you..._

_You're the missing piece I need..._

If he needed her so much then why did he just do what he had done? He looked back at Mitchie, who looked completely stunning, innocent and pure. Then thought about himself. He couldn't let her slip away because of some girl.

_This is me..._

Shane's heart ripped in his chest as the final note played. He had to get out so he ran off stage suddenly, leaving Mitchie. She was completely lost... was he mad at her for running off from the canoes? He certainly seemed less than thrilled to be singing with her.

"Shane, are you okay?" Mitchie said finding him back stage. "I'm so sorry if this is about the canoes... I mean, I thought you'd understand, I didn't mean to make you mad... I'm so sorry!"

"No, Mitchie, it's okay. That's not what's wrong... it's uh, nothing, just... don't worry, it's not you."

"Shanie!" A voice sounded. "That was fantastic! You're so good at performing" The girl said with a little wink only he caught which was meant to tell him that was a multiple meaning statement.

"Um, hi, I'm Mitchie..." Mitchie said turning to the girl with a welcoming smile. "You must be a new camper, I haven't seen you around. But obviously, you've met Shane already..."

"Oh me and Shanie, go wayyyy back!" The girl said happily.

"That's cool. I haven't known him too long. By the way, I don't think I caught you're name, what is it?" Mitchie responded.

"I'm Danielle."

"Well, Danielle. I hope to be seeing you around. Pleased to meet you and not to be rude, but I've got to go help my mother real quick! See ya!" And with that Mitchie gave Shane a kiss on the cheek, turned on her heels and was off.

"So that's the problem..." Danielle said slyly with her tradmark devious grin.


	4. oh, you

Hey darlings!

This is just a little authors note real quick. I'd really appreciate reviews. Give me what I want, I give you what you want! It's mutualism. But right now I'm not really feeling the love. I'm giving but not getting, and I'm trying really hard especially because I'm taking summer school to get ahead in my studies so I already have a load plus this. I try to update at least once a day, but if I'm not getting responses to my writing I feel like it's wasted time and effort. So please, even if you hate hate hate doing reviews please do it because I will love love love you! It doesn't even need any real body to it. It can be as simple as "I like it." Or as complex as "My dear Elle, I find your writing to be amazing. I love how in chapter three 'This is me, but who's she?' you used the literary device of double antandres to convey the sexual relationship connecting Shane to Danielle. I especially found this to be evident and for your usage of paradox and metaphors (even though I don't believe I've used those!). I feel When Shane said ... it conveyed a strong sense of ... and portrayed him differently than originally thought. I find it very unique and riveting that you brought in someone with an obvious sexual history with Shane to shake things up with Mitchie, yet she still seems utterly clueless as to Danielle's motives. I also like the fact that you modeled Danielle after you and gave her your name. It conveys a deep sense of ... Thank you for being you! Love ..."

HA, okay, well I don't except you to dissect my writing like an English paper but I would enjoy knowing what you like, don't like, where you'd like the story to go, and I will try my best to convey your thoughts and represent them in some shape or form in my story. Thank you for reading and remember... reviews quicker juicy chapters.

Love you all!

-XOXO- Gossip Girl... haha just kidding.

Elle


	5. Let me know that you love me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of the characters - except Danielle because I made her up, actually she is me minus her attitude! :P**

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm kinda feeling inspired as I'm sitting here drinking my vanilla iced coffee. That always puts me in a good mood! Ha. Andddd... I have That's Just The Way We Roll stuck in my head for some strange reason so I'm feeling Jonas-y even though I don't really know the words... Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! And tell all your friends! (a little Taking Back Sunday love right there..) Love yas! -XOXO- _

_PS- no. I am not suggesting I'm beautiful so I'm not trying to be vain. I'm a modest girl, but how I describe her is how I look, or have been told I look._

Shane walked up the trail to his cabin thinking and feeling terrible about the days events mentally kicking himself. How could he fall into that trap again? _Yeah, she is beautiful, as many people had said she looked liked Jessica Alba, and yes she was very sexy, and funny and talented and good in b... No, Shane, stop. Don't get yourself thinking that way about her. Think the negatives. Manipulative. Devious. Condescending. Sneaky... Beautiful... damn it! No. Stop!_

Shane's thoughts raced comparing the sexy, freak-in-the-bed Danielle to the sweet, goody-two-shoes Mitchie. They were two worlds apart, both a different kind of attraction he had towards them. He couldn't find one thing to connect the two. One lead to the old bad-boy Shane. And the other to the new and, could you say improved? Shane. This was one thing he thought about, was he really liking the new him better? He knew what the answer should be, and urged himself to believe it. He needed to be rid of Danielle. She was the only thing left to tie him to his wild days. He reached his cabin and opened the door, turning on the light.

"Hey there." Mitchie said as Shane spied her sitting on her knees on the bed.

"Hello beautiful." Shane said smiling and walking towards her. "What are you doing in here?" Shane asked as Mitchie rose up on her knees to accept his embrace. "Not that I mind it..." he added quickly kissing her forehead.

"Well, I felt bad for running off today so I though we could talk, maybe take a midnight canoe ride?"

"Anything you want, name it." Shane responded. "But first, I have one question to ask you." Shane said feeling more sure of his decision as the words poured smoothly off his tongue, his heart speeding up a bit.

"And what would that be?"

"Mitchie, will you be my girlfriend?" Shane asked, a little shaky from nerves and the anticipation of her response.

Mitchie froze as she took in his words processing them and being sure he has really just asked that question. "Yes." She finally managed. "I'd love to." She said now smiling wide and leaning in for a kiss.

The kiss felt so sweet to Shane, so right. He deepened it sliding his tongue into her open mouth. Mitchie in return plunged her tongue back into his mouth as the moment and passion intensified to another level as Shane removed her shirt. Shane moved to neck sucking on the delicate skin and lining her jaw with kisses. Mitchie let out a small gasp as Shane ran his head over her unclothed breast only protected by her nude with black lace bra.

"Shane..." Mitchie managed though a gasp.

"Yeah?" Shane said planting one more kiss on her then pulling back to her her words.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said reattaching his lips to hers before she disconnected them once more.

"Shane?" Mitchie said, his lips moving to her neck once more.

"Yes?" he replied once more. Continuing his strategical kisses.

"Do you want to..." Mitchie stopped feeling the rest need not be said.

Shane pulled back and studied her face before asking, "Are you sure you want to? You need to be positive you really want this. I know it's your first time and I just want you to be sure and..." Mitchie cut him off with a delicate kiss on the lips.

"Yes, Shane. I'm sure. I've never been more sure." And with that Shane began kissing her deeply again. Shane pulled his own shirt over his head and then reached for the clasp of Mitchie's bra. Quickly removing the undergarment her moved down her body kissing her breasts along the way, past her belly button and to the waistband of her faded jeans. Shane undid the button and slipped off her jeans as she fumbled with his button, him eventually assisting her.

Both were only left in their underwear, but not for long as Shane slipped off her lacy matching black thong.

"Your beautiful," Shane said looking over her body.

Mitchie tugged at his boxers finally removing the last article of clothing and moaned as Shane continued his kisses past the belly button. He pleased her this way for a while then as the moans grew louder he took two fingers and inserted them into her causing her to squeal slightly. He moved slowly then speed up as Mitchie screamed to do finally inserting himself into her going fast.

"Oh, Shane... God, Shane, I think I'm going to..."

Bliss washed over her as she climaxed, him shortly later. He pulled out and brought her into his arms as their breath slowed back to normal and they feel asleep under the sheets.

Little did they know someone had heard the noise and had seen the whole thing though the slight opening in the blinds.

"That little whore..." They mysterious witness said under their breath.

**Soooo how was it?! I know, it was kidda short. I thought it was about time for Mitchie and Shane to get it on! Tell me what you thought. I'm not very good at writing this kind of stuff, but hopefully it was good enough. And who was the witness? Could it be Tess? Jealous Mitchie got Shane? What about Caitlin who might think Mitchie is moving to fast and she thought she was so pure... not anymore! Or is it someone else? An old flame? Brown? Nate? Ella? Jason? Who do you think it was? And what do you think they'll do? Blackmail, anyone? I don't know! You'll have to see later!**


	6. The Video is Proof I Know You Know

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, at least nothing Camp Rock related. Haha. I also do not assure that all my grammar is correct and sometimes I mis-type things and don't realize it, but I think you can figure out any mistakes!**

_A/N: Oh, lucky readers! I am in a fantasic mood today and I felt the last chapter did not satisfy because I had to end it so abruptly due to other obligations in real life. Enjoy and review or no more chapter for you!_

In the morning Mitchie quietly slipped on her clothes and left Shane's cabin, careful not to disturb his sleep but kissing him on the forehead before leaving. Mitchie quickly made her way to the kitchen to help her mother with her duties as promised as part of the terms and conditions of her return to Camp Rock.

"Goodmorning!" Mitchie said brightly.

"Hey honey! Where did you sleep last night? I was waiting for you to come get your stuff but I figured you must have just crashed after the excitement of the first day in one of your friends' cabins'." Mrs. Torres replied.

"Uh, yeah, I just stayed at Caitlin's cabin. I guess I just feel asleep there after talking and catching up."

"How is Caitlin?" Mrs. Torres responded.

"Fine." Mitchie said uninterestedly.

"Okay, well, how about you do the toast and then you can go get ready for the day since you're still in yesterday's clothes."

"Okay, I'm on it!" Mitchie said hurrying to her task.

Man her body ached! Especially in the lower regions, it was defiantly slowing her down, but she showed no tell tale expression on her face.

When she finished Mitchie hurried to her mothers cabin and dug out her favorite pair of dark washed skinny jeans and a cute cream lace vintage blouse along with a long stand of her grandmother's pearls and her favorite cream colored flats. She threw her hair back into a low, loose pony tail and wiped on a dab of Purr Lipglass by MAC, her Diorshow black mascera and a hint of Chanel Silky Cheek Colour brush in Tea-Rose: all cosmetics courtesy of Tess as a gift she gave to all the returning camp rock girls.

Mitchie looked stunning and she knew it. She was just so happy Shane was really hers and it showed in her natural glow that day.

Mitchie stepped out of the cabin and quickly found Caitlin. "I spent the night in your cabin last night if anyone asks, okay?"

"Okay, I kinda thought you were suppose to be bunking with me this year anyway until you ditched me last night... wait. Where _were_ you last night anyway?"

"I promise I'll explain it all to you later but I was with Shane. My mom would flip if she knew though and I told her I was with you already."

"Oh la la!" Caitlin teased, not really thinking it was as 'oh la la' as she was joking about.

"Shut it!" Mitchie laughed.

Caitlin giggled along, "Let get a table before all the good ones are gone!"

"Okay, sounds good to me!"

Shane was nowhere in sight for breakfast. Mitchie must have really tiered him out!

Mitchie looked at her schedule... "Okay, my first class is voice with Shane, so lets see if he finally got up!" Mitchie laughed to Caitlin.

"Okay, well have fun with that! I'm off to keybording with Nate!" Caitlin squealed. It was so obvious she was crushing on him.

"See ya!" They said simultaneously.

Mitchie was early to class. No one was in their yet. She sighed and thought to herself that she could just warm-up since she was early. She started to open the door and suddenly felt warm arms go around her waist.

"Good morning beautiful" Shane whispered into her ear.

"Well, hello, handsome! Where were you at breakfast? I didn't think you'd be _that _tired from last night as to skip a meal!" she joked.

"Nah," Shane said, leading her into the room, his arms still warped around her from behind. "Brown had a private breakfast for all councilors this morning. Sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't even know until he woke me up this morning."

"Don't worry 'bout it," she said twisting in his arms to face him, "you'll just owe me. Wow! What are we up to now? A canoe ride, and breakfast!" she giggled putting her forehead to his.

"Okay, well how about breakfast in a canoe?" he joked, his forhead still pressed to hers.

"You're crazy!" Mitchie said playfully pulling back and tapping his nose with her finger. "I don't even know how it is that I love you so much!" She said teasingly.

"I know why!" He proclaimed. "You love me for this..." he said before pulling her in to give her a kiss. "That and the fact I'm every girl's dream popstar!" He joked.

"Keep dreaming!" Mitchie laughed pulling away and playfully running from him.

"Hey get back here!" Shane calling chasing her as she dodged him behind different chair and crates.

He caught her around the waist from behind and spun her around kissing her neck as she giggled.

"Playtime's over." a voice said entering the room. "All the campers are here." Danielle said smuggly as she entered the room with other campers following her.

Shane released Mitchie and she found a seat in the front row.

"Okay, everyone! Today we will be working on original songs, performing and improving. Anyone have a new song they'd like to try out?" Shane called to the class.

More than half the class raised their hands taking their turns getting up and singing and being critiqued, including Mitchie who preformed a song she had started writing called "Forever Yours" about who else other than Shane?

"Okay, we have time for one more." Shane said. "Any volunteers?"

No one raised their hand as he looked around the room finally spying Danielle. Danielle slipped her hand up.

"I'll go." She said, seeming like she was up to something.

"Okay, show us what you've got." Shane said to her ignoring his gut feeling and standing towards the back of the room. "State your name and the song's title, then you can start singing when you are ready."

"I'm Danielle and I'll be singing 'Blackmail' an original song." Danielle stated, a grin creeping onto her face.

_Turn your back,_

_Forget your past,_

_Pretend like you don't know,_

_But my memories will last._

_Act like you don't know me,_

_Like what happened between us isn't there,_

_You're a different person now,_

_But I still know who you were._

_Try to forget, and start again,_

_Living in your lies._

_But burned into your mind is you and me_

_And the way it use to be._

_I saw you though the blinds,_

_You have your secrets,_

_I have mine,_

_you can wallow in your lies. _

_But remember the truth,_

_When there was me and you,_

_I've got the tape you've tried to hide._

_And there's no doubt,_

_I can see the worry in your eyes,_

_Let memories will flood back._

_I'll let you re-live it,_

_And you'll deserve it,_

_Cause some memories were meant to stay,_

_Put in the tape,_

_And just push 'play'_

_It's Blackmail, baby,_

_Welcome to the game._

Danielle stared straight at him with a fire in her eyes as she sang and finished the song.

Shane stood stunned. How could she? He hoped no one else would notice the look she gave Shane as she sang, or at least wouldn't notice it was directed toward him.

The class clapped as she finished and Shane dismissed the students.

Mitchie gave him a kiss and said for him to met her at lunch before leaving for her next class. Danielle and Shane were the only ones left in the room, still standing where they had been for her song.

Danielle stared at him "So, Shanie, like my song?" she said inching towards him.

"Danielle, what the hell was that about?!" Shane practically shouted.

"I don't know, I just thought you should probably know that you can't ignore me and pretend nothing happened. I have the proof on tape, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to be the next Paris Hilton scandal." Danielle said slyly.

"God Damn it Danielle! You can't controll my life! I make my own decisions, and I really don't need your shit. I left my past behind, and you were part of it. I'm a different person than you knew!" Shane yelled at her, his head pounding from the anger he felt.

"Oh, Shanie! You should have known to to mess with me, because you see, whether you like it or not, I'm always going to be part of you. You want to leave me in your past? Let's let everyone see your past then... It's only fair they know how much you changed. But it seems like the only thing that really changed was who you are fucking." She shot back.

Blood rushed to Shanes face and he turned red with anger. "What the hell are you talking about?!" He shouted.

"All I'm saying is I don't want a repeat of last night... and you should probably get some new blinds."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Shane said in complete rage.

Danielle replied in a cool, calm tone, "I don't know, why don't you ask Mitchie how her night was? I heard it was pretty rough..." She then curled her lips into a devious grin, turned on her heels, and walked out leaving Shane stunned, screwed, and speechless.

**Oh, Danielle is so scheming! What's going to happen now? How will Mitchie react to what's going on? Will Shane be able to stop Danielle? I promise, I'm not a bitch like the Danielle in this story though!**


	7. Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun

**Disclaimer: Whatever.. you know I don't own it! /**

_A/N: This chapter is gunna suck. Sorry. Bad mood and annoyed by the lack of comments except for AlexaJ! Thanks girlie! And yes, I promise Danielle acts completely different than the original... ME! :P_

Shane's thoughts were on his confertation that morning with Danielle all day long. _How could she pull that shit? This is rediculous! _He thought bitterly, still extremely pissed she'd even attempt to play that blackmail card with him. Yeah, he may have had a fling with her in the Old Shane days, but could she not just give it up and accept he had moved on? No, of corse she wouldn't, he hadn't helped the situation much by hooking up with her backstage when he was on tour after last years' camp. Not to mention them almost going at it until they were interrupted in his cabin the previous day.

Shane sat down at his and Mitchie's usual table setting his tray of food down before ploping into his chair with a sigh. Mitchie glanced over and frowned at his unhappy face.

"Why the long face, handsome?" She said in a genuinely caring tone.

"I just had the most terrible day, that's all." Shane replied debating what to tell if, if anything.

"Wanna talk about it?" Mitchie asked.

"Not here. I'm not even sure if I can tell you..."

"What's so bad that you wouldn't be able to tell me? Your _girlfriend_?" Mitchie replied frowning at the statement, truly and deeply concerned now.

"Listen, Mitch, I really want to tell you, I really do... I just don't know if I could, or _should_..."

"You can tell me anything baby, I'm not going to judge you. I love you, and I'll try my best to understand." Mitchie said in a bit of a panic, but attempting to cover it up. "Why don't we get out of here? Take a walk?"

"Okay..." Shane replied a bit hesitantly before getting to his feet.

Shane and Mitchie walked down the path towards their spot on the deck.

"You okay?" Mitchie finally said.

"No, I'm not..." Shane admitted. Mitchie's heart dropped. Now she was scared, she had never seen him like this before. "Listen Mitchie, I don't know how you'll take this, but I have to tell you... I can't let this get between us... no lies, right?"

Mitchie heart felt like in sunk into her stomach and there was a heavy pressure on her chest. "Right..." She responded weakly feeling dizzy.

"Maybe we should sit down?" Shane suggested.

"Yeah, sitting might be a good idea..." Mitchie agreed.

They sat down, and Shane took her hand in both of his. _Shit._Mitchie thought to herself, unsure of what he was about to tell her.

"What's this all about Shane?" she asked, her voice quivering.

Shane sighed, "It's Danielle..." Shane replied, unable to look her in the eyes as they began to collect tears, her could tell this was tearing her up.

"What about her?" Mitchie replied with the sharpest tone she could manage, which isn't saying much.

"Well, when Danielle said she's known me for a long time, she wasn't kidding. She was with me during my worst times, uh, well... actually she was more than with me, we were, um, kinda together, but not exactly..." Shane attempted to explain.

"Shane, what are you trying to tell me?" Mitchie said meekly.

"There's more to our _friendship _than meets the eye... listen, I was really fucked up back then, how I wasn't isn't me anymore, but she can't let that go... and she doesn't want me to forget it either... her song..."

"...was about you? Wasn't it?" Mitchie said cutting him off. "Blackmail... she's blackmailing you isn't she?"

"Yeah..." Shane replied sadly.

"The tape - is that what she's using against you? What's on the tape? You partying? Drinking? Doing lines? Shooting up? What?!" Mitchie was close to hysteria.

"Not exactly..." Shane murmered. "Mitchie, please try to understand... the person on that tape is not me anymore... I was so fucked up I didn't know which way was up... what I was doing... getting myself into..."

"Shane." Mitchie said sternly, a strain in her voice of anger, but trying her best to be calm, tears staining her cheeks, a lump growing in her throat before managing: "What. The. Fuck. Is. On. That. Tape?"

Shane glanced down at his open palms then looking back at Mitchie, taking a deep breath.

"Mitch, it's a sex tape..."

**Sorry it's so short, but I wanted a bit of a cliff hanger. How will Mitchie react? Can he finally rid Danielle now that he let his secret go? I need 5 reviews at least please otherwise I'm not sure I'll continue the story and it will just end there.**


	8. Sex, Drugs and Rock N' Roll

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda... I don't own it, you knowwww!**

_A/N: Thank you to the loyal readers! You inspire me everyday! Even though I didn't get five reviews, the two I got made me so happy I felt I could not disappoint the people who do the only simple thing I ask, and go above and beyond with their reviews... so without further adue, here we go (one more time, everybody's feeling fine, here we go now - yes yes yes here we goooo, NSYNC has got the flowwww!)... haha. ;D_

Mitchie sat a little stunned, her face streaked with tears, taking in everything he said, but finding it hard to comprehend; or maybe just not wanting to believe what he just told her.

"Mitchie, please speak to me, I'm sorry... Are you okay?" He asked clearly very concerned as tears had welled in his eyes as well.

Mitchie struggled to find the words to say, "I... I just need some time to take this in and think about it..." She said her voice cracking.

"I'm so sorry Mitchie... I didn't mean for any of this to ever hurt you..." he said reaching out a hand to lay on her arm.

Mitchie shrugged it away getting to her feet, unsteadily. "Shane, please... I-I think I just need to be alone. I need time to think. I can't talk to you right now... I can't _be_with you right now..." Mitchie said, tailing off the last sentence, as she choked back more tears, finding the words hard to say. Was she really _dumping_ Shane Grey?

"Mitchie... please..."

Mitchie cut him off. "Shane, I-I just can't deal with you right now. Just give me some time to think about this... and _us_."

Mitchie walked off the dock, leaving Shane in his pain and misery.

"You know what always use to help you when you felt this down?" A voice said softly.

Shane turned as a tall slender girl walked out into the moonlight from the woods.

"Danielle, please... you've done enough, isn't this getting a little old? You already accomplished what you wanted... else else could you possible do?"

"Oh, Shane... you think I really wanted to see you like this?"

"Yeah, wouldn't be so far fetched..."

"I have something for you... and I know it will make you feel better..." Danielle pulled a bag around her that she had been hiding behind her and sat down handing it to him.

Shane reached out taking the bag and opening it. He reached inside and pulled out two zip lock baggies and a gallon sized Sunny D bottle, which obviously had been filled with some clear liquid.

He looked up at her to find her grinning back at him. "What have you got to loose?" She replied to his expression calmly.

"Nothing that I haven't already..." He said looking down at the contraband next to him on the dock.

Danielle reached over taking one baggie, and pulled a piece of rolling paper from her pocket in which she carefully placed some of the marijuana leaves rolling the joint with natural skill. She pulled a lighter from her pocket and lit up, holding in the smoke until her lungs burned and exhaling slowly, handing the joint and lighter to Shane. Shane stared at the items in his hand, feeling the pain of what happened a few moments ago fill him. There was only one thing he knew to do to get rid of the awful pain and heart ache: get totally fucked up. He lit up, putting the joint to his mouth slowly inhaling, filling his lungs to capacity. He closed his eyes, holding the smoke in then slowly releasing it, the pain leaving his body with the smoke.

Danielle and Shane passed the joint back and forth, feeling their spirts lift with the high they were obtaining. Shane reached for the Sunny D bottle. Not knowing what it was, he open the cap and with no hesitation lifted it to his lips downing a few gulps of the liquid.

"Grey Goose." He slurred a little, "You remembered..." He said before lifting the jug once again and taking a few more gulps.

His body felt warm all over as he felt the vodka and pot beginning to take control, passing the bottle to Danielle's eager hands. She too, then lifted the bottle and downed quite a bit of the substance inside as well, then passing it back to Shane.

"Chug, chug, chug, chug!" She cheered as he began throwing back as much as he could.

She leaned into him laughing as him put the bottle back between them.

"But tha bessst is yet to cooome!" She said, sing-song like in her intoxicated speech.

Danielle reached for the other baggie, as Shane lit up another joint, enjoying his high. She opened the baggie and pour some of it's content's onto the flat surface of the overturned canoe, then drawing out a credit card and diving the powdery substance into four thin, white lines: two for her, and two for Shane. She then took tow dollars from her pocket and rolled them into thin tubes, handing one two Shane.

"Wan uh go firrst?" She asked taking the joint from Shane and indulging in it herself.

"Id be muyah plee shure." She slurred, a grin on his face, with half closed eyes.

He took the rolled dollar to one nostril and plugged the other with his finger, leaning over the canoe on his knees and stiffing up the first line of the drug. He sat back up closing his eyes with his head slightly tilted back sighing in his bliss before leaning back over and taking the other line.

When he finished he sat back against the canoe and sucked on the joint while Danielle did what he had just done. He rolled his head to the side looking at her. "Youuu lok soohh sec sey."

Danielle leaned over and laid a light kiss on his lips. He grabbed he and pulled her into a deep make-out. He picked her up stumbling uphill, with the bag in tow. He made it to his cabin, flipping the light switch and kicking the door shut before carying her over to his bed and falling on to it with her. He ripped off her shirt and pants quickly, discarding his as well, kissing her furiously all over her body. He disposed of the bra and lace thong before disposing of his own boxers. She took him into her mouth, as he guided her hand with his hands, moaning, before she finished allowing him then to please her.

They continued this for a while then her entered her for drunken, drugged, rough sex. She screamed for him to go harder and faster, until they both climaxed. They then fell asleep together.

The next thing he remembered the sun was shinning in the cabin and there was a hysterical, shocked, weeping, Mitchie in the doorway. He looked next to him where Danielle lay, awake but obviously not confused, with a secret grin on her face.

Mitchie looked at the baggies and bottle thrown on the floor and pointed at them then looked up at Shane.

"You changed huh?!" She screamed. "You really had me. Then I come over here to tell you I forgiven you and this is what I find?! You and her in bed and druggies and alcohol strewn across the room?! You know what Shane?! FUCK YOU! Don't you ever talk to me again. You haven't changed one bit!" She spat. "Fuck you, Shane!" She screamed once in tears before turning and slamming the door as she left running.

Shane sat confused about the whole situation... he didn't even know what happened last night... but the evidence was not a good sign...

**Oht-oh Shane! You've done it now... how are you doing to explain this one? What about if Brown finds out? Can he fix this? This chapter was intense! lol. I need more reviews please!**


	9. Just real quick, please read

Just a quick Authors Note, I promise not to bore you too too much!

I have so many typos I just found! Haha, please excuse them, I think you can get the gist though! Anyway, I'm a little dyslexic so you'll probably find I often repeat words. Example: I might want to say "He then..." and instead it might come out as "Then then..." and things like that. Or I get ahead of myself in my thoughts and combine words like in the last chapter. Mitchie says something about pointing to the floor at the druggies and Sunny D bottle. I meant to say baggies of drugs. haha. Or I use two instead of too or to. Or her instead of he. And i even accidentally put guided her hand with his hands, but I meant HEAD with his hands. haha. I also sometimes use the wrong ending like -ing instead of -ed and switch letters. Anyways, just please excuse these errors. Thank you for the reviews! Keep being wonderful!

-XOXO-

Elle

PS- check back often for updates. I do at least one chapter a day typically, and if I'm real inspired or just in a good mood, I've been know to write two chapters a day - and that is often the case when I get lots of reviews!


	10. Trash

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock - still. haha.**

_A/N: Thank you for all the support! I'm so happy that the last chapter was such a huge hit! Thank you for the PM's and reviews! This chapter probably won't be half as good... :( sorry. I just feel completely drained today!_

Shane got up, still a little disoriented from the night he had had and pulled on his boxers.

"Danielle... what the fuck happened last night?"

Danielle grinned crawling to the edge of the bed towards him then snaking her arms around him. "It was just like old times." She purred. "And you were still as good as I remember.." She said with her lips curled planting a soft kiss on his neck.

Shane pushed her back and turned to take a few steps "fuck... shit!" he mumbled getting louder before whipping back around towards Danielle with some of the previous night flooding back to him. "God damn it Danielle!" He screamed at her. She, obviously very pleased with herself.

"I didn't make you do anything Shane, you chose to on your own..." said coolly replied.

"But you knew I was in no position to make decisions like that... you knew I wouldn't say no to the things I had come here because of!" He yelled back at her. "This was your plan the whole time... wasn't it?! You couldn't stand to see that I was so much better off without you, could you?!"

This time his words stabbed into her like a dozen sharp knives, the pain overwhelming her a bit - an emotion she remembered experiencing when she first saw Mitchie and Shane together, and when he had left her, cutting off communication and again when she had seen them though the blinds. "If you were so much damn better off without me then why did you do what you did - or almost did with me when I first came back?!" She spat back remembering when she and Shane almost had done it in his cabin the first day of camp. "You sure as hell weren't high or drunk then!"

"I don't know why... okay?! I wasn't thinking straight... cuz if I was I would have done what I'm going to do now..." Shane said rage filling him. He collected her clothes and put the left over alcohol and drugs back in their brown sack and threw them at her. "Leave. He said sternly. "Do whatever the fucking hell you want with that damn tape, I don't give a fuck anymore! Just leave. Now. And never bother me again you whore!" He scream as tears welled in his eyes thinking about how he had hurt Mitchie.

Danielle sat stunned.

"NOW!" Shane yelled pointing to the door.

Danielle slipped on her clothes in a trance. _This can't be real... _she thought. Danielle rised and walked to the door Shane was holding open for her then turned to him in the doorway. "I'll see you later?" She questioned.

"I never wanting to see your fuckin' face again." He said holding back the urge to scream it right in her face, his jaw clentched. "Lord help the next bastard who is unfortunate enough to meet you..." He mumbled on purpose loud enough for her to hear.

She step out the door and felt the rush of air and bang of Shane slamming it behind her.

Shane got ready then went to his first class... _great_. He thought. Mitchie was in that class - of course.

Mitchie completely avoided eye contact with Shane, but he caught her sending lethal glances.

"Okay," Shane said to the class half heartily. "let's see how those songs are coming along. Hopefully you've made the appropiate changes as I've told you to."

Mitchie stood up going to the front of the room.

"I've decided to change my song." She said, anger could easily be detected in her voice.

She did as he had instructed and introduced her self and the song. "I'm Mitchie and I'll be singing an original song called Trash."

She began singing:

_Don't try to cover up your, your new flame  
That's seathing through your eyes.  
I can see it from 10 feet away and I know  
Just who is burning.  
With every kiss you deny  
So what makes you think, that I  
Still care _

_Or still want you anymore_

So how long has this been  
Going on and one more thing tell me  
Was she the reason you stomped on my heart  
And moved on so quickly

You can call it pure torture  
Watching your every move with her  
Oh, just the thought of it,  
Knowing what goes on between you  
Makes me sick  
I should've noticed, I should've noticed  
When she came into the picture  
You were always with her  
And she's not leaving.

So how long has this been  
Going on and one more thing tell me  
Was she the reason you stomped on my heart  
And moved on so quickly

You called me shady  
And now she's your babydoll  
She drove you over,  
Over to break it off  
And this time just maybe  
Maybe you went a little far  
I'm sick of crying about,  
About your new flame  
That's soon to burn out.

_So how long has this been  
Going on and one more thing tell me  
Was she the reason you stomped on my heart  
And moved on so quickly_

I'm done.

Shane's heart retched as she sang the words straight into his eyes, a fire in hers. There was no doubt that this song had been written about him and Danielle.

"I hope it had enough emotion for you this time." She said remembering Shane had told her she needed to sing with more emotion last time.

Shane glanced around the room looking to see Danielle's reaction. She wasn't there. _She's probably selling the tape right now... _Shane thought trying to think in the way Danielle did.

Class ended and Shane went and sat in the Mess Hall.

"Hey." I soft voice called from the doorway.

He turned around from the piano he was sitting at, the same one he first heard Mitchie playing and singing at, anger filling him. He stood up and walked towards her. "I told you not to..."

She cut him off. "Listen Shane. Before you go off the egde and make me change my mind, here..." She said reaching out to him.

He took the jewel case in his had looking confussed at it.

Before he could ask she said, "It's the video. This is the only copy." She said practically reading his mind. "Do whatever you want with it. I'm sorry. I'll leave. Consider me officially out of your life. I'm leaving camp." She said pointing at the luggage right outside the door.

"Miss Danielle, your limo is here." A man said at the door. "I'm assuming this is your luggage?" He pointed at the bags, and Danielle nodded. "I'll take them out to the limo for you." The man nodded and picked up the luggage then turned and disappeared.

"Goodbye Shane." Danielle said sadly turning and disappearing as quickly as she had appeared.

Shane sat and sighed. She might be gone, but how was he suppose to fix the things she had done to him? At that moment he wished he could go back in time and fix what he now couldn't.

Danielle sat in the limo as the last of the luggage was loaded and the trunk closed.

"Ready, Miss Danielle?" the driver said though the open glass divider. Danielle nodded as the driver pulled away.

They had made it about 5 minutes away when Danielle suddenly yelled. "Wait, Pierre! Please, turn around!" She begged. "There's something I have to do..." She said.

Pierre nodded. "As you wish, Miss Danielle." The limo turned, and returned to the camp grounds in less than 3 minutes as Danielle urged the driver to go faster.

Before the limo even came to a full stop Danielle was flinging the door open and hopping out racing back towards the camp, ditching her Chanel pumps that were slowing her down. There was only one thought in her head as she raced though camp. I've got to find Mitchie! She thought over and over finally flinging the door open to Mitchie's cabin. Mitchie looked up, annoyed, shocked and angry all at once.

"What? What else could you possibly do?" Mitchie scoffed, her thoat felt like it was closing.

"There's just one more thing..." Danielle replied.

**Oh, Danielle... have you not done enough to poor Mitchie and Shane? Did she lie about there only one copy of the tape? Or did Shane's hurtful words finally get to her? Can anyone guess what's going to happen next? Reviews please! :) PS- The song is called Trash by Demi Lovato. I love it and it just so happened to fit perfectly! Haha.**


	11. Oh, goodness

**One more author note!**

**HAHA. Anyways, another chapter will be up a little later tonight, but this is just something random I wanted to ask you all, and please respond to this...**

**I was thinking about making my own youtube channel with my own show! Exciting right?? haha. Anyway, if I do go though with this would anyone here actually watch it? SHOCK! Yes, you'd get to see what I look like! gasp**

**Please leave me a PM or review on this "Chapter" with a responce. : thanks a million!**

**-XOXO-**

**Elle**


	12. Build It Up To Burn It Down

**Disclaimer: Anyone who thinks I own Camp Rock has got to be on crack. If I did Disney would pretty much only be able to be rented at an adult megaplex! hahaha. just kidding, I don't think it's quite that terrible!**

_A/N: Thanks once more as you have help push me to deliver to the best of my ability another hit chapter adding more subscribers and even changing some people's method of picking stories (you know who you are) by not going on the amount of reviews! YAY! :) Check out my profile, as I have finally done a brief one and don't forget to tell me your opinion on me possibly doing my own youtube show! Love ya'll! Keep on reading and reviewing and don't forget to spread the word to your friends! (Sorry, this chapter is going to be short because I'm extremely busy but felt I owed it to alvernogrl to write one more chapter before her departure!)_

Mitchie sat there long after Danielle had departed, a bit flustered and unsure of how to react to what she had just told her. She wanted to to scream, cry, and smile all at once. She wanted to be with Shane and hold him and tell him she forgave him but at the same time she wanted to punch him out for being such an idiot. She wanted to be there for him and help him, but not be anywhere near him.

She sighed, deciding what she was going to do. It was too late though, she had had a long day, it could wait til morning, plus she needed sometime to think about what she was going to say. Her eyes started to close and she feel asleep.

Morning came, it was her day off from morning kitchen duty but she still woke up like clock work. She ran out of her cabin her feet leading her in the direction of Shane's cabin as she struggled to button her last few blouse buttons as she ran and as she did she ran smack into someone and fell to the ground.

"Uh, sorry.." she said a little disoriented from the collision. "I was just looking for..." She trailed of as she looked up and the smiling face and outstreched hand the person offered her.

"Shane.." She said taking his hand as he pulled her to her feet.

"Listen, Mitchie. I really think we should talk... in private." He said leading her down to the dock.

They sat down in their usual places, Mitchie looked uneasy.

"You okay? You look a little..." Shane began.

"No, no. It's- uh, fine. It's just... this spot."

"Mitchie, Danielle's gone. She left, you don't have to worry about that..."

"She left?" Mitchie questioned.

Shane nodded, "But before she did she gave me this.." Shane reached into his pocket and pulled out the jewel case Danielle had earlier presented him with.

Mitchie looked a little stunned and puzzled. "Is this the..."

Shane nodded. "She can't bother us anymore. She has nothing over me now." Shane said a little smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he handed the case to Mitchie. "So what do you think we should do with this?" Shane questioned.

Mitchie opened the case running her fingers over the CD and the words declaring plainly 'Danielle and Shane: sex tape'. Mitchie poped it out, studying it, her eyes nearly burning through the words and disc itself. Thinking... then CRACK! The sound snap of the CD made Shane jump a little as he wasn't expecting it.

Mitchie handed half the cd to Shane, "This was made by two people, I only think it's fair that it be disposed of by two people as well." Mitchie said a smile forming on her face.

Shane knew exactly what she meant. "Okay, on the count of three... one, two... three!" He said as the both took their half of the CD and flung it as far out into the lake as the could.

They both started laughing and tears filled Mitchies eyes. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be glad to have that over with." Shane questioned.

Mitchie gave a smile, "I am, I really am, Shane. I'm not crying because I'm sad, they are happy tears!" Mitchie said putting on her best face to lie through.

"Well, what about us then..?" Shane said a bit hesitantly.

"Shane, Danielle told me the whole story. I want to forgive you, I really do, but the drugs and the alcohol... I can't deal with that again, and that was your choice..."

"I never did any of that when I was with you. You broke my heart, and I didn't know how else to deal with it. I wasn't in my right mind, and when she offered me it, I thought I'd just feel so much better... I was wrong, and now I see that. But I swear to you Mitch Torres, if you give me one more chance, I promise I will not let anything, or anyone screw it up.." He pleaded.

He leaned in and kissed her lightly. He pulled back a little only to be pulled back into her for another kiss, and another. He pulled back slightly and asked though her kisses "So I guess I can take that as a yes?"

"Just shut up and kiss me so I don't change my mind." She laughed into him as their fingers intertwined.

Mitchie panicked a little, her mind running over a million different things. The truth was, she wasn't worried about him screwing up again, this time it would be her fault. She tried her best to brush it off, she wasn't going to dare worry him tonight and fight again, but tonight or tomorrow morning, she had some serious back peddling to do. She had to get those pictures back, and quick before the walls around her could come crashing down from her one stupid mistake in her moment of anger. _You got yourself in one sticky situation_. She thought over and over. And how she was going to come out of this one was completely up in the air.

**Oh, Mitchie! What did you do?! I'm not sure if anyone is gunna figure this one out completely, but you can try! :)**

**Okay, so it wasn't as short as I planned, I just get too into it. :) hahahaha.**


	13. You're My Biggest Mistake

**Disclaimer: Seriously, If I owned Camp Rock do you really think I'd be writing my stories on here?**

_A/N: AHHHH! I'm excited for this chapter, and no one completely guessed the answer although prettygal6 is pretty much right just some of her answers need to be combined. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter and it lives up to be some of my best work! :)_

Mitchie and Shane made their way to breakfast hand in hand after their reconciliation. Shane was overjoyed, and it showed, and while Mitchie had a smile on her face, there was also a traceable amount of doubt and worry.

"Hey you two!" Caitlin called and motioned for them to join her at her table. "I was hoping you would show up so I wouldn't look like a loner sitting here at my own table!" Caitlin smiled and Shane laughed.

"Hey, Mitch, what's wrong?" Shane questioned, nudging her playfully to try to lighten the mood and make her giggle.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing, everything's great!" She said snapping out of it and trying her best to put on a cheery face. "Just day dreaming, I guess." She added.

"Well wake up!" Shane laughed putting an arm around her shoulders and shaking her gently.

Mitchie smiled and forced a little laugh out as Shane beamed at her. While Shane might have though everything was alright, Caitlin knew her friend well enough to know that was not the case.

The three finished eating and there was still 30 minutes until class began. "Um, Mitchie..." Caitlin started, trying to think quickly for an excuse to pull her away to talk. "I need some help with something, will you come with me for a minute?"

"Uh, sure..." Mitchie responded not fully convenced that was the real reason for Caitlin to try to get her away from Shane.

Mitchie snaked out of Shane's arm that was around her waist and stood up to follow Caitlin.

"I'll be right back!" She promised Shane.

Shane nodded and took a sip of his tea as Caitlin grabbed Mitchie's arm and practically drug her to their cabin and slammed the door shut.

"So, Mitchie..." Caitlin began in a sly voice. "What's going on with you and Shane now-a-days?"

"Well, Danielle told me the truth of what I had told you about me finding him doing and he apologized and we decided to try one more time." Mitchie said nonchalantly.

"Really?" Caitlin said, knowing their was still more.

Mitchie nodded.

"Soooo, what did you look so guilty about at breakfast?" She hammered the question in without warning.

Mitchies heart sank and her mouth fell open a little in shock. "What... what are you talking about?" Mitchie stuttered back at her.

"Why are you looking so guilty? It's not like you did anything, it was Shane that messed up." Caitlin said breezily.

"I don't know what you're talking about.." Mitchie said avoiding eye contact with her friend.

"Look at me in the eye and tell me you have nothing to be guilty about." Caitlin demanded.

Mitchie looked at her friend a little shocked at how she could tell.

"How did you know?" Was all Mitchie could say.

"One: You looked really fake and nervous at breakfast and two," Caitlin paused withdrawing a folded scrap of paper from her pocket and tossing at towards Mitchie, "You left this on the desk..." She finished.

Mitchie stared at the paper, she didn't need to pick it up to know what it was.

"The next time you want to be sneaky, you probably shouldn't leave Pop Informer's mailing address out in the clear." Caitlin laughed at the stupidity of her friend. "So what? What did you send? The juicy details of your camp relationship with councilor and bonafide rock star, Shane Grey?"

"I wish that was all I sent." Mitchie said weakly, putting her head in her hands. "Caitlin," Mitchie said looking her friend in the eyes as tears streamed down her face, "I messed up big time." Mitchie confessed.

Caitlin was confused, she rushed over to Mitchie and sat down next to her on the bed, embarrassing her friends. "Mitchie... what did you send?" Caitlin said, worry in her voice.

Mitchie didn't respond. "Mitchie. You need to tell me what was in that envelope." Caitlin pressed. "Tell me!" She said harshly after Mitchie refused a response once again.

Mitchie sobbed. "It... pictures... Shane... drugs... sex... Danielle..." Was all she could get out between sobs, but it was all Caitlin needed to know what was being sent at this moment.

"How'd you get the picture, Mitchie?" Caitlin questioned, her friend still in her arms.

Mitchie looked up shaking her head, "I don't know," She said a little more clearly. "There was a package for me with a package of pictures inside. And when I saw them, I just got so mad, and I - I..."

"Do you still have any of the pictures?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, there were doubles." Mitchie said going to the end of the bed and lifting the corner of the mattress, tossing the package to Caitlin. "I don't know why you want to see them though... it will be in magazines soon enough..." Mitchie cried.

Caitlin flipped though the pictures. Then again. And once more. "Mitchie... look at this." Caitlin said. She started flipping through the pictures again. "Do you notice anything odd about these pictures? Anything at all?" Mitchie shook her head. "Look closely. Namely at Danielle. Notice anything now?"

Mitchies eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. Not only was Danielle looking directly at the camera in most of the photos, but if you looked very closely, very, very, closely. You could see a grin tugging at her lips as she looked into the lens.

**DUN DUN DUN!! So how was that? Was that a big enough twist for you? Can Mitchie do anything about her mistake? Kinda short, but whateverr. Please review! :)**


	14. Own Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of the characters except Danielle and the limo driver, Pierre. :P**

_A/N: Okay, sorry I haven't written in a while. I've just been so tired and I thought why write something that won't be worth anyone's time? Anyway... I had to re-read my last chapter because I kinda forgot what happened and I'm actually extremely proud of that chapter! :) So someone was asking... Why did Mitchie have to do something so stupid? The answer is very simplistic, really and is best answered with another question... Don't you want this story to stay interesting? Seriously, though, what kind of author would I be to make everything happy go lucky? Teenagers (and yes, I know I am one) are typically dumb asses and act before they think things through. So enjoy this chapter... and if you thought Danielle was all sweet now, I'm sure that last chapter through you for a twist! Love ya! Keep those reviews comin'!_

Mitchie walked out of her cabin, after cleaning up a bit as to not have people notice she was crying. She slipped her hand into her over-sized pocket on one side of her dress to ensure the pictures she put in there were secure while walking back to meet up with Shane with whom she walked to her first class with, since he was the instructor.

Mitchie spotted Shane, her heart speed up and her palms moistened a little bit in anticipation. She had brought the photos as Caitlin had instructed to do explaining that it's best he hears or rather sees it from her first than find out in some trashy magazine. Maybe he could help stop it too.

Shane looked at her and smiled but that smile soon was replaced with a frown and a puzzled look when he saw the expression on Mitchie's face. It looked like she was walking to her death.

"You alright, Mitch?" Shane questioned.

"Uh, yeah.." Mitchie responded in a tone that wasn't really fooling anyone.

Shane grabbed her hand and started swinging it playfully to lighten the mood as they walked towards the cabin in which their class took place. "Soooo. What did Caitlin want?" He said as if he wasn't really that interested.

"Boy problems." Mitchie halfway lied. He didn't need to know the full details, did he?

"Oh," Shane said, "her and Nate?" He guessed.

Mitchie tensed a little, kind of mad that he had decided to press on with the topic. "Um, I don't really think I should talk about what she said." Mitchie replied. "It's kinda personal..." She added a little ironically since it really involved Shane.

"Oh, okay. Well, no big deal then.." Shane shrugged it off. This was the first time Mitchie had ever pretty much told him she didn't feel comfortable talking to him about something. She had always talked things through with him.

They arrived and Shane opened the door and bowed to her, "My, lady." He joked doing a hand gesture to present the room.

"Well thank you, kind sir!" Mitchie gushed before breaking out laughing. "And I though chivalry was dead!" She laughed.

"Oh, not as dead as you're gunna be when I catch you for laughing at me!" Shane called out as Mitchie ran from him.

"Ahhh!" Mitchie yelled in mock terror. "Save me from the big, bad, Shane!" She laughed dodging him.

"Get back here or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow the cabin down with you in it!" Shane joked back.

He chased her around, before catching her by the waist and spinning her in the air.

"Now you're gunna be sorry!" Shane warned. "Hmmm.. what should your punishment be?" He pondered aloud, still holding her close to him.

"Oh, please!" Mitchie cried, "Like you're really going to do anything to me!" She scoffed jokingly.

"Well, I might just do this!" Shane said burying his face in her neck and sucking on it.

"Please, Shane!" Mitchie said pretending to beg as a joke. "I promise I'll never do that again! This is the worest punishment ever! How could you?!" Mitchie said sarcastically.

"Fine..." Shane said thinking. "Then how is this for punishment?" He cried tickeling her sides and not letting her escape.

Mitchie laughed hysterically, "Please... Shane... stopped!" She yelled in between laughing fits. "My... sides...hurt!" She cried as tears appeared in her eyes from laughing.

"Never!" Shane proclaimed tackling her to the ground as she tried to get away, tickling her the whole way down.

The pictures flew out of Mitchie front pocket and scattered across the floor.

Shane stop tickeling her and starting picking up the closest picture, which was face down. "Well what have we here, Miss Torres?" Shane said still smiling.

"Shane... Don't..." Mitchie started but Shane already was flipping the picture.

A look of shock, horror, and hurt came across his face as his smile faded.

"Mitchie... what the heel are these?" Shane asked with an edge fighting into his voice as he sat up off of her.

"Shane... I think you should know something..." Mitchie said reluctantly. She had no choice now, but hey, he could be understanding... or hate her forever...

**EEKKK! I'd hate to be Mitchie right now! Reviews please! Sorry it's so short!**


	15. A Quick Fix

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, but I think I might ask for it for christmas! ;D haha.**

_A/N: Gahhh! I suppose I do own you another chapter since I haven't been writing much lately. Plus I'm in a pretty good mood much I just went to the chocolate lounge for chocolate martinis and white chocolate cheesecake! yummmm! Anyone have a problem with underage drinking, well sorry. I don't have the intent to offend. (Yeah, I'm only 16... a month from 17!) But don't worry, I wasn't driving! haha._

Shane sat stunned at the words that had just come out of Mitchie's mouth. He didn't -no- couldn't believe it. How could she do something so awful? So mean, vengful, something so - so _Danielle_?

"So where did you get them?" Shane asked miserably, unable to be completely pissed because he knew what he had done had hurt her ten times worse. Plus this wasn't the first time their would be compromising pictures of him leaked in the tabloids. A couple years ago their pictures that came out of him doing lines off a stripper with a Bombay Sapphire martini in one hand and a long island ice tea in the other.

"I'm not sure," Mitchie said pretty relieve at how well Shane was handeling this after canceling class to resolve the issue. "But I think I have a pretty good idea." Mitchie added when she saw the annoyed look on Shane's face.

"What's the idea you have?" Shane asked looking her right in the eyes with his full attention on her.

"Look at these pictures, and look close." Mitchie instructed handing him a few of the more obvious pictures. "Do you notice anything a little suspicious?"

"Like the fact that Danielle is staring straight at the camera with a satisfied smirk on her face?!" Shane thundered.

"Exactly." Mitchie stated simply. "I think when she left, she tried to fool us because she knew this was how everything was going to pan out." Mitchie began.

"And she left camp pretending to change just so when the controversy came around nothing would be expected of her and you would be blamed from everything." Shane finished. "That manipulative, demented bitch!"

"That genius bitch." Mitchie corrected, "Evil, yes, but very smart. She predicted everything, and correctly, and planned for total chaos and sabotage while clearing her name."

Shane shock his head in disbelief. "So what am I suppose to do about this then? Sure, the sex tape is gone, but that was a small sacrifice to her from such a huge success in her plan to kill me but with the twist of having you do it though anger and pain."

Mitchie sighed as her phone chimed and took it out. "Well, You might be in luck!" She announced after reading the text. "But not totally. So don't get too excited!"

"What are you talking about Mitch?"

"That was Caitlin, and it just so happens she knows some people who can pull a few strings, but it can't completely help, because their is a twist." Mitchie replied.

"What? What are you talking about? And what twist on what?" Shane was clearly very confused.

"Caitlin can get the pictures back, but not all of them. They've been received, and she knows the editor of photography... some family connection, I don't know, don't ask. Anyway, she said they can't just all disappear, because they already know they are their, and they are doing an article, BUT! You get to pick the three that they will use, and the rest will be history!" Mitchie squealed excitedly hugging Shane.

"That's great!" Shane chimed in, "But what will I use? There really aren't any not so bad ones here." Shane said flipping through the photos again.

"I'll help you with that." Mitchie replied. "Just leave that to me!" Mitchie's tone changed and she got a devious look in her eyes. "But about Danielle..." She began.

"Ugh, I don't even want to hear that name!" Shane complained.

"You'll want to here what I have to say, I'm pretty sure." Mitchie said smugly. "I think it's time for some payback."

"What do you have in mind?" Shane replied obvious gainning interest.

"I think it's time Danielle is blacklisted. And I know just how to go about that."

"Oooh." Shane said in a sexy tone. "You have a bad side! It's hot." Shane said leaning in and kissing her. "Plus I'm really tired of the fighting and drama. And I miss you in my bed." Shane joked putting his forehead to Mitchie's and intertwining their fingers as Mitchie wrinkled her nose and grinned.

"And I miss being in your bed." She said seductively planting another soft kiss on his lips.

Without warning Shane swept her up in his arms and dashed towards his cabin with her.

"I'm so sorry for everything Mitch." He confessed sounding and being completely sincere.

"Me too." She replied. "But enough with words," She said grabbing onto his tie and nuzzling then kissing his neck softly. "Just show me how sorry you are." She said giving him her best sexy face as she pulled the tie off over his head and placed it on the door knob outside before they shut the door.

**Awww make-up sex! Scandalous. And soooo Mitchie and Shane! ;) hahaha. Sorry, this one is short too, but it's like the second half of the last chapter. But what's going to happen next? Can they pull off the photo scandal and have their revenge? Or will Danielle pull another fast one? Review pleaseeee!**


	16. Gotcha!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Camp Rock.**

_A/N: Okay, sorry for the delay once again but my social calender had a lot on it for this weekend. I'm a little bit of a socialite. haha. Thursday, I think I already told you about with chocolate lounge and such. Then Friday, I was out by the pool then I ended up going to this huge party downtown which was really a lot of fun but I got home really late/early in the morning and crashed. Then yesterday I went to a birthday/goodbye lunch which before I had to buy a present for, then I ended up going shopping after and chilling with my friend before going to another party. haha. So up til this moment I've kinda been going non-stop and I just got home from another lunch and hanging out with a different friend. So. Hopefully this chapter makes up for my absence a little. And don't worry, I don't do Shane and Danielle all out partying. :) Keep being amazing and keep those reviews coming! Love ya'll!_

Mitchie and Shane lay in bed, asleep after their make-up session, asleep until they were rudely awaken by banging at the door and the door being slammed open.

"Shane!" Nate called in an angry voice "What the fuck is..." he stopped as his eyes finally caught a hold of the person he was looking for... and another, laying in a messy bed with clothes scattered about the room. His mouth feel slightly open in shock as Mitchie pulled the blankets up to her chin turning bright red, obviously wishing she was anywhere but there at the moment.

"God Nate!" Jason said huffing as he reached the door, putting his hands on his knees and hunching over to catch his breath. "Could you go any... What the hell is going on?!" He said spotting Mitchie and Shane in bed.

"What_ is_ going on?" Nate chimed in.

"That's really none of your business, so why does it matter? Shane spat back a little annoyed.

Mitchie sat there awkwardly. "May I be excused?" Mitchie whispered slipping on the over-sized shirt she had been wearing that could double as a dress.

"Yeah... I'll meet you for dinner, okay?" Shane replied as Mitchie hopped out of bed, gathered her things and quickly scurried out of the cabin.

Shane's face turn more serious as he looked back towards his band mates/brothers. "Now what did you want?"

"Well, back to what we were originally going to talk to you about... What the hell is this?!" Nate spat throwing a magazine at Shane.

Shane opened the magazine to see what the fuss was about. The first page read: Shane's Wild Night: Back To His Old Ways Again! It showed a preview picture and a short blurb about what they would write in the next issue. The picture was one of his lighting up the joint as Danielle looked on.

"Listen, I can explain..." Shane protested.

"Does Mitchie know about this?" Jason cut him off.

"Yeah.. just clam down, okay? I'll tell you everything..." Shane said hopefully.

"You have five minutes." Nate said holding up his arm and pointing to his watch.

Shane gave them a quick run down of the situation. "So I have to decide which ones they will show. At least three of them." He finish.

"First off: You're a dumb ass for this, you know that right? Secondly: It's good that at least you can pick the least bad of them. And Thirdly: I can't believe that Danielle was so Manipulative AND that Mitchie fell right into her trap and actually carried it out!" Nate exclaimed.

"Yeah, we talked about it, and I really can't blame her though. I understand how hurt she must have been, and she obviously couldn't think clearly during that time."

"Speaking of Mitchie..." Jason began. "What was that we walked in on?" He pressed.

"Seriously man. Don't say a word. I don't want our personal life to be private, okay?" Shane pleaded. "And now, can you please get out of here so I can get up and dressed for dinner?" Shane asked a little annoyed.

"Sure, man. But uh," Nate said hunching down and pick something off the floor. "You might want to give Michie this back!" He laughed flinging a lacy thong at Shane, as a deep red hue came into Shane's cheeks. "Later!" He called still laughing as he headed out the door.

"See ya, man!" Jason chimed in falling in tow with Nate, laughing as well.

Shane fell back on his bed sighing out of relief. _That had gone smoothly_. He thought to himself. _Well, for the most part anyway_. He laughed slightly looking at the thong on the bed next to him.

Mitchie had been back in her cabin in the mean time enduring a never ending fire of questions.

"So you told him you basically just tried to ruin his life, basically, and you end up having sex?!" Caitlin pretty much announced to the world in disbelief.

"Caitlin!" Mitchie shot back embarrassed. "First of all, I said nothing about sex, and secondly... Shut it!" She laughed. "I don't want my personal life being broadcast via Caitlin's loudness to the whole camp!"

"Ohhhh! Caitlin said slyly. "I knew it! And I was just guessing!" Both girls laughed.

"Please, please, please, Caitlin! Keep it under wraps, okay?" Mitchie begged.

"I don't know!" Caitlin teased, "That's some pretty valuable, juicy gossip to just hold in!" She gave a grin.

Mitchie, knowing her friend was joking, played along getting down on her knees. "Please Caitlin!" She mock pleaded. "I'm on my knees! What else do you want?!" She giggled a little.

Caitlin place a finger to her face as if she was really analyzing what her price would be. "Well..." She finally began. "I do really like that cake that we are having for dessert tonight..." She trailed.

"Done!" Mitchie said getting to her feet as both girls laughed.

"One more thing..." Mitchie pressed. "I need some help..."

"What with?" Caitlin questioned.

"Bringing that bitch Danielle down once and for all." Mitchie smiled deviously at the words escaping her mouth.

"Welcome to the dark side!" Caitlin grinned back putting an arm around her friend as they walked off to the mess hall beginning to plot.

**Okay, so a little short, but to the point. And I promise another chapter tomorrow. I just thought that was the perfect place to leave off while I think up some major sabotage for Danielle! Please review! The more reviews, the bigger and better I want to make the next chapter! Hope you liked! Leave any comments/questions/concerns and maybe some payback ideas? XOXO**


	17. So Here's The Plan Who's In?

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Camp Rock just F.Y.I. :)**

_A/N: This one is gunna be short too, but the next chapter is going to be amazing! This is just building anticipation. :D_

Mitchie and Caitlin made their way to the mess hall where they spotted Shane waving them down to an open table.

"So I've been thinking..." Shane started. "About what we said earlier."

"Yeah?" Mitchie responded knowing he meant about Danielle.

"Uh, actually, I think I'll just tell you later." He said making a totally obvious, but trying to be discreet head nod towards Caitlin.

"Uh, I can see that!" Caitlin protested.

"Um, Shane, it's okay... Caitlin kinda knows the whole story, remember? She is after all the one who help with those dumb Rags." Mitchie pointed out.

"Oh, yeah.." Shane said feeling a little dumb. "So you thought anything up yet?"

"I think we have just the plan!" Mitchie gave a small devilish smile and winked at her co-mastermind.

"Well..." Shane began. "What is it then?"

Mitchie leaned close to Shane putting a hand up and divulging the secrets of their plan into his readily listening and intriged ear.

A small grin began to shine on Shane's face as she told him every detail

"I love it." He smiled when she had finished. "So when is this all going down?" He asked finally.

"Give me your phone." Mitchie instructed.

Shane handed over his phone with no hesitation and Mitchie furious typed away on his iPhone. Only a few moments passed when his phone buzzed right back.

"It already has.." She replied to earlier question. "Oh, and thanks for making the sacrifice!" Mitchie grinned.

"What sacrafice?" Shane questioned.

"This one!" Mitchie giggled handing him his phone to read the conversation.

Shane huffed as he read it. "Mitchhhiiieee!" He whined.

She smirked. "Toughen up!" She joked. "Take one for the team!"

"Fine... I guess it will be pretty great to see her go up in flames." He smiled to himself thinking about it.

"That's the spirit!" Caitlin chirped.

"So when will she be here?" Shane turned to Mitchie.

"Tomorrow." She quiped. "Right after classes. You know the drill, right?"

"Yeah, definitely." Shane smiled pulling Mitchie in for a kiss. "I probably won't get to do this for a while so I had to do it now." He smiled their foreheads pressed together.

"Not again!" Nate moaned spotting Mitchie and Shane as he walked in. "Break it up or get a room you two!"

Everyone laughed.

"That would be fine with me!" Shane smiled as he give Mitchie another quick kiss.

"On second thought... don't" Nate said dryly.

"Yeah, we don't want a repeat of this morning!" Jason added sitting down at the table.

Mitchie's cheeks reddened at the though of what had happened earlier.

"Shut up!" Shane laughed smacking Nate's arm. "So listen. We have a plan."

Nate groaned. "I don't want to know. Keep your personal stuff private please, this morning was more than enough for me."

This time Mitchie smacked him.

"Hey!" Nate complained. "That was hard!"

"Well, I wasn't joking." Mitchie said acting angry then laughing a little. "Sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard actually." She apologized.

"Anyway!" Jason cut in.

"Yeah just tell them!" Caitlin added.

"Okay. We are going to bring Danielle down once and for all. You guys in?" Shane asked looking very seriously from face to face studying the expressions.

"Most definitely!" Nate quiped.

"You know it! She almost ruined Connect Three before..." Jason added.

"Okay, well if anyone asks Mitchie and I are no longer together, okay?" Shane said seriously.

"What? I thought you just made up! You know, with this morning and all..." Jason looked confused. This time it was him to get hit.

"Ow!" He said even more confused now. "What did I do?!"

"Just shut up and listen to the plan, okay?" Shane said as they all huddled leaning into the center of the table.

Mitchie smiled at all the faces surrounding her.

"So this is what we're gunna do..."

**AHH! I actually did a make-up chapter! YAY! Tell me what you think! Review please!**


	18. Goodness

Quick note:

Hey ya'll I'm sorry i didn't get to write a chapter today even though i promised! I have to study for a huge exam tomorrow so I had no time! Anyway, some of you have PM'ed me about wanting to see what I look like and I've been contemplating reveling myself. Tell me what you think. Should I? You should it be left to your imagination what I look like? Leave me reviews on this note telling me if I should or not and then we will see what happens!

-XOXO-

Elle


	19. I Didn't Mean For It To Go This Far

**Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock!**

_A/N: YAY for good moods from feeling good about how I did on my final and then partying on the river all day! :) I think this should be a very enjoyable, on the edge of your seat chapter. And you might just be left asking yourself lots of questions with no answers... yet! :) Enjoy, read, and review. Thanks again for all my fabulous reviewers! You are the only thing that inspires me!_

Danielle had arrived, and her presence had most certainly been known to the whole camp. Everyone was really uneasy at the news Danielle had returned, evidently Shane and Mitchie weren't the only ones who despised Danielle either. The plan had been set into motion.

Shane walked down the pathway til she was in his line of vision, then turned back around and started walking the way he had come.

"Shanie!" He grimaced at the voice but also couldn't help but to smile as his plan for her to see him had worked.

He turned on his heels to see a bright face coming towards him smiling.

"Danielle!" Shane said pretending to be happy to see her but talking through his gritted toothy smile by accident. Just seeing her filled him with so much raged it was nearly impossible to completely fake nice

Danielle embraced him in a seductive hug and he forced himself not the stiffen his body at her cold touch, but rather hug her back to the best of his ability. She pulled back a bit and raised a hand to caress one of his cheeks while planting a kiss on his lips. He couldn't find the will however to kiss her back.

"I missed you, darling." She purred. "And I'm sooo sorry about that backstabbing bitch, Mitchie. I can't believe she'd do such a thing like submitting pictures to the Rags!" She claimed sounding completely insincere.

Shane's jaw tensed at her words of hate against Mitchie, but managed to stiffly reply, "Yeah, I'm sorry for the way I treated you when it was actually her who was up to no good." Shane did a mental eye roll at those false words escaping his lips. He hated this, but it would totally be worth it... He hoped.

"Don't think twice about it." Danielle smiled a tight closed mouth smile glaring up at him through half closed lids. Shane thought she looked stoned but guessed this was the 'seductive' look that had won him many-a-times before when he was still under her spell.

Shane knew this was his cue. He slipped an arm around her waist and looked at her. "Shall we adjourn to a quieter place?" He questioned.

"You read my mind." She said in a sexy voice which definitely inferred something.

He lead her down towards the lake to a candle lit dinner set for two on the dock.

"Oh, Shane!" She gushed. "You are amazing, you know!" She pulled him in and began kissing him, he kissed back less than enthusiastically, then like clock work...

"HELPPP!" Someone screeched. "HEl... PP. HE...ELPP!" Right on cue.

Then looked out to the lake to see arms spewing and a head bobbing in and out of the water yelling 'help' which was drown out by the frequently submersion of the head into the water.

"Holy crap!" Shane pretended to be freaked. "Someones drowning!"

"What timing..." Danielle said in an annoyed tone with a scoff.

Shane was angry that Danielle didn't even seem to care. She she on to them? Or was she really just _that_ heartless?

"Quick! Get in that canoe, and row out, pull them in and bring them back to the dock!" Shane instructed.

Danielle was about to saying something, probably, _'Why can't you?_' But Shane continued quickly, "I'll go get Uncle Brown and the emergency CPR/First Aid kit!"

Danielle huffed -_Nope, It was defiantly the heartless thing_- but she got in the canoe away, and started rowing, slowly, I might add.

Shane dashed towards camp and disappeared behind the trees.

Danielle had made it about have way out when she noticed she didn't hear yelling anymore, and also realized her feet felt damp. She looked down to see water flooding into the canoe, but she couldn't find the source of the leak; it seemed to be flooding in from everywhere.

The canoe started filling very quickly and sinking when she realized she didn't have a life jacket, not to mention this was totally going to ruin her gorgeous Manolo Blahnik black leather slingbacks.

"HELP!!" She started crying frantically. "HELP!!" She screamed hysterically climbing onto the bench of the canoe trying to get to higher ground. It was no use, she was going down.

She began to submerge as her cries grew even more frantic.

"HEL..PP!" She said beginning to have her head submerged. "HE..LL..PP! I.. CAA..NTT... SW..IMM!!" She called going under. Little did she know everyone was gathered in the woods laughing.

"Nice acting!" Mitchie high fived a soaked Caitlin who had been pretending to drown.

"SHIT!" Shane exclaimed.

"What?" Mitchie asked taking pride in seeing Danielle flip out. "Scared you're going to have to buy her new Manolo's?"

"Not as scared as I am that she's drowning!" Shane cried running towards the dock. "I don't see her anymore and I'm pretty sure the last thing I heard her say before she went under is 'I can't swim'!" Shane was in a panic, running and tearing off his shirt and shoes with Mitchie in tow before doing a perfect swan drive into the lake and racing out to where he had last seen her.

He reached the spot shortly. Not seeing her anywhere, he dove under water and continued his search.

No luck.

He came up for a breath and spotting an oar, he dove down in it's direction continuing his nerve racking search.

Everyone who was in the woods now stood on the dock holding their breath as Shane stayed under for what felt like an eternity. Finally he surfaced appearing to have had to luck, but then another head appeared - motionless.

Shane swam towards the dock with the body. Everyone stood shitting scared for what might happen.

He reached the dock and Nate and Jason ran forward to help remove the paled Danielle from the water and onto the deck. She looked as if the blood had been drained from her veins and the life sucked out of her. She laid peaceful, motionless, stiff.

"God!" Shane exclaimed panicked pulling himself from the water. "Caitlin! Go get Brown - tell him to call an ambulance and there has been a water incident. He'll know what to do! GO!" He screamed when she stood there stunned.

She turned quickly and ran towards the cabins, a sick look on her face of one who had just witnessed a terrible crime. Or worse: committed it.

Shane sat on the deck exhausted. "Does anyone know CPR?" He asked in a rushed voice. Everyone shook their head 'no'. All they could do was wait for Brown... and pray.

Mitchie fell into Shane's arms completely shaken up as she thought back to a few moments before and the present situation. She had no clue what was going to happen now but she knew it wasn't going to be good.

She sobbed into his arms as her rubbed her back, to comfort her. "Shhhh! Mitchie, baby, it's going to be okay, everything is going to be fine. Shhhh." He kissed her head, but the truth was, even he was having a hard time believing those words to even be remotely true.

"How do you know, Shane?!" Mitchie was hysterical and sobbing. "What if she dies, Shane?! HUH?! What then?! We go to jail. That's what! We might have _murdered_her Shane!" She buried her face back into his chest as she lifted her fist to pound it on his chest, but the strength had been drained from her and it fell lightly to him.

Shane stroked her head. "Mitchie, we didn't kill her. She's going to be okay..." Shane tried to assure her, but as he looked at the lifeless body, he seriously doubted things to be okay.

His mind raced from her words. _Murder_. He didn't mean to. It wasn't his intention. He didn't know this would happen. How could he have known she couldn't swim? But the word stuck.

Even though he went through a million reasons why it wasn't his fault she could be dead he could help but think that it was his fault, his plan, his actions that had them in this mess.

Could Shane Grey: Rock star soon be deemed Shane Grey: _Murderer_?

Only time would reveal his fate.

**OHHHHH! They did it now! Will help arrive in time? And if it doesn't...? REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	20. I Won't Tell, If You Don't Tell

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Camp Rock.**

_A/N: YAY! I had a great response to the last chapter however, I was looking at my viewer traffic and i had seriously like a few hundred readers and thousands of traffic hits so with that in consideration I was a bit disappointed by the response. / This chapter is going to be short but hopefully to the point. I'm too exhausted to write because I have just been going non-stap these past few days now that I finished school. PS- thank you to all who wished me well on my exam... I find out my score/fate soon! haha._

Mitchie and Shane sat in her cabin quietly reviewing the days events which went just about anything but planned. Sure, they got their payback, but now karma was being a total bitch.

Danielle had been rushed to the hospital hours earlier to try to be revived. They said the chance that she would actually make it was about 25 percent and even if she did there would most definitely still be complications from the lack of oxygen flow to her brain for the amount of time that had passed. Brown had rode to the hospital with Danielle and had filled Shane and Mitchie in on the status of her health via cell phone in the waiting room. He explained to them as the medic had done in the ambulance that depriving the brain of oxygen for an extended period of time has a stranggling effect on the brain cells and often kills them quickly. Danielle, if she made it, may even have to learn how to walk and talk again depending on the amount of deterioration she had endured while she wasn't breathing.

Shane's cell phone sat on the bed between himself and Mitchie who were sitting indian style opposite each other in silence, staring at the phone almost pleading it to ring with good news, or at least stop the anticipation with a sure answer. They were sick of the unknown.

Shane finally broke the silence. "Mitchie, I just want you to know, whatever happens, I'm in this with you and I will always love you no matter what the outcome is." He looked her sincerely in her distant, glassy eyes.

"I know, Shane." She replied about sounding absolutely disconnected. After the hysterical crying had stopped she had moved into her next faze, which was completely disconnecting herself from people and her emotions.

Shane's heart broke to see her like this. He wanted to reach out and touch her, hold her, tell her it was okay, tell her he loved her, and kiss her, but even though they were only inches apart, Shane knew he couldn't bridge the gap that span miles between them emotionally. He could only hope this would be a passing phase like her last state of shock and horror was.

The room became silent again. A long, cold, heart breaking silence. Misery hung heavy in the air and filled the room with a feel of desolation.

The phone then broke the silence with a long exaggerated ring as if time was moving slower to ensure their long agony.

Shane and Mitchie's eye's met at once, both with a knowing look, as if trying to decide who should be the one to hear their fate and give the somber or auspicious news that could make or break their lives in a few short moments.

They knew who it would be and agreed without a single word on who would be the one to concieve the information. Shane streched his arm towards the phone picking it up and accepting the call of fate.

"Hello?" He answered meekly.

Mitchie sat their studying Shane's face as a voice droned on and on that could only be heard in a muffled blur. She watched his face intensely looking for signs of the new he was receiving, be it good or bad, but no matter how hard she looked, his face did not give a single glance of hope, nor despair. It was completely unemotional, which would make it even harder to wait for the news to be confirmed.

"Okay. Thank you, Uncle Brown." Shane finally said after what felt like an eternity.

Shane hit 'end call' and sat the phone back down.

Mitchie stared up at him, her eyes pleading. "Well?" She managed, a lump forming in her throat.

"He said they did manage to revive her..." Shane began.

"Oh thank God!" Mitchie exclaimed, letting the tears pour out that she had been chocking back and flung her arms around Shane.

Shane cradled her protectively kissing her forehead and stroking her hair. "Mitchie, he said that there is still a possibility of death. Nothing is one hundred percent yet, she still has to under go another big surgery tomorrow to repair some of the brain damage." He rested his chin over her head, holding on to her as if she were the most valuable piece of treasure in the world.

"Shane?" Mitchie asked pensively.

"Yeah?" Shane replied.

"Do they know what happened?"

"They don't know the whole story, Mitchie. They think the canoe just had a malfunction." Shane confessed.

"Oh." Mitchie uttered. The room was silent again, but not such a bad silence this time as they held each other.

"Shane?" Mitchie asked again.

"Yeah, baby?"

Mitchie bit her lower lip and thought carefully choosing her words. "I won't tell, if you don't tell."

Shane took in this notion, he's have to pass this by the others too if he sided with it.

He took in a sharp breath. "Deal." He confirmed, and sealed it with a kiss.

"I love you too." Mitchie said thinking back to his speech earlier before the call. Shane smiled and pulled her in again and down into the pillows and kissed her again. And again... And again.

**So things are looking up a little for Shane and Mitchie, finally some good news! But will it stay good? How will Danielle fare tomorrow? And appearently Smitchie is hot and heavy again! And YAY for AP english that gives me big vocab words! :D haha. REVIEWS PLEASE! :D**


	21. Here It Goes Again!

**Disclaimer: You obviously know, I don't own Camp Rock. Disney would have a fit over what I write. haha.**

_A/N: AWWWWW! You guys rock! I'm so happy to hear all the good things you have to say and feel so blessed that I have the wonderful readers and reviewers I have! Also: Make sure to watch the swimming Olympics! I have some friends in it this year, and next Olympics I'm expecting to have 3-4 more really really close friends I grew up within it! I had breakfast with one of them today and we rode around in her sweet convertible looking hott! hahaha. Thank you again and go Matt Grivers(a close family friend and fifth fastest U.S. 100 breaststoker - who will prob make it next time's- boyfriend) and Katie Zegler! (My friend who I had breakfast withthis morning's close friend who is swimming 400(?) free along withother things!) and Scott Span (my sister's friend she swam with when she was younger)! Not to mention I want Micheal Phelps to set that record for gold medals! Too bad I quit swimming in like 5th grade and didn't swim again til high school. I use to be a lot faster than my friends so I might have been in Beijing! :( lol. Anywho... now, the chapter shall begin! :D_

A couple weeks had passed since the incident and within the first few days, Danielle's condition had worsened. After numerous surgerys Danielle had slipped into a coma, of which she remained in to the day. No one talked about the incident and didn't like to reference Danielle. When someone would ask either Mitchie or Shane about Danielle's current condition, they would simply respond, 'The same.' and leave it at that. This would often cause a long awkward silence and hush to spread though the room and remain until someone worked up the courage to break the silence.

In these weeks, however, without the awful presence of the now hospitalized Danielle, Mitchie and Shane had began to rebuild their relationship which was proving to be stronger than ever seeing that they had been through so much together. Everyone evnyed what they had and wished one day they could be as strong of a couple as Shane and Mitchie were. Some people even joked calling Mitchie'The Soon-To-Be Mrs. Grey' to which she would smile broadly rolling her eyes and laugh it off. But in the back of her mind she always mused the idea of being with Shane for the rest of her life. Little to her knowledgethis had also crossed the mind of her rock star boyfriend who admitted to himself the thought of marriage scared the crap out of him, as it would any other man, and was the only thing that could strike fear into his heart. That's not to say he didn't entertain this idea often though, he new what he would say if the day ever came and he also knew he had never felt this way about any other girl he had been with. He'd shake his head acting as if his mind was an etch-a-sketch to ride himself of the notion and wonder why at this age he was even thinking about this possibility. He was so young!

Today Shane sat on the dock staring out at the water thinking about that possibility, it had begun to be an everyday occerence for him. He couldn't bare the thought, but it always seemed to be carved into the back of his mind.

"What cha' lookin' at?" Mitchie said bubbly sitting down on the dock next to him resting the side of her head on his shoulder staring out in the same direction as he was.

Shane snapped out of his day dream, slipping an arm around Mitchie's waist. "Oh, nothin'" He responded. "Just day dreaming I guess." He added turning his head to kiss the top of hers as a late greeting.

"Well, was it a good day dream?" Mitchie laughed.

"Yeah," Shane thought intensely to confirm his words. "I guess it was pretty good." He thought hard again, then corrected himself, "Actually, really good."

Mitchie smiled. "What was it about?" She laughed at Shane because it seemed like he had really went into a deep concideration when he answered her last question.

"Stuff..." Shane smiled as Mitchie glanced up raising an eyebrow because he wasn't telling her much. "You." He added to be very general.

She tilted her chin up, obviously wanting to kiss him, and he was more than happy to oblige. He swooped his head down to give her a soft, meaningful kiss. Mitchiesmiled into the kiss. Every moment she spent with Shane was like heaven.

They kiss broke and she rested her head up against him again, as her took her in his arms. Mitchie stared out at the lake again.

"What are you thinkin' about?" Shane asked grinning and following her eyes out over the water.

"You. All the crazy events. The drama. Everything that has brought us together, pulled us apart... made us stronger." Mitchie replied. A little hesitance in her voice afraid she might anger him for bring up Danielle in a way.

Shane took it in, sighing. "Yeah, I guess it has." He agreed. "Even though things haven't exactly been in our favor, at least we've made it though this so far, and hopefully, I'll have you by my side for whatever may happen in the future."

Mitchiesmiled at the thought. Was he trying to say he wanted a future with her? That he saw her _in_ his future? Shane almost wanted to slap himself for slipping like that. She probably wasn't saying anything because what he said probably freaked her out. His thought s were cut short though.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Mitchie grinned looking up at him and kissing him again. They sat there the rest of the night watching the sun set. It was the perfect night. Neither of them would change a thing. And even though they didn't talk a lot, just the others presence was enough to keep them happy, curled up in each others arms.

The next morning Mitchie awoke in her own bed. She was a little confused because the last thing she remembered it was dark and she was on the dock with Shane. She didn't even remember walking back to her cabin.

"Sleeping beauty awakes!" A voice called from across the room with a smile almost heard in the tone.

Mitchie rolled out of bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Caitlin," She responded. "Do you know what time I came in last night?" Mitchie asked a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, I think it was a little past twelve. You were completely wasted, you probably don't remember..." Caitlin said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" Mitchie practically screamed.

"Chill!" Caitlin laughed. "I'm totally kidding."

"Then seriously.." Mitchie said in a stern voice with some relief.

"You really did come in around twelve," Caitlin said matter-of-factly, "Shane came to the door carrying you. He said you feel asleep on the dock and he didn't want to have to wake you so he put you in a night shirt and then put you to bed. It was actually kinda cute." Caitlin smiled.

"Awww, that's so sweet of him!" Mitchie gushed thinking about her Prince Charming.

"Anyway get dressed! We have to be to breakfast in ten!" Caitlin announced. "Get movin'!" She laughed.

Mitchie and Caitlin walked into the cafeteria and found Shane. Mitchie sat down looking uneasy.

"What's up, Mitch?" Shane asked. "You don't look too happy to see me, or are you just confused as to how you ended up in your bed this morning?" Shane ginned, biting a juicy apple.

"Oh, no, Caitlin explained that!" Mitchie faked a smile. "Thanks by the way!" She added.

The rest of breakfast was kind of awkward and not much was said. When it ended Mitchie grabbed Shane's arm and pulled him aside.

"Uh, Shane can I talk to you?" Mitchie's eyes pleaded with him. "Privately?" Mitchie said seriously, glancing around at the other campers swarming around them.

Shane knew whatever was up had to be serious and the smile dropped of his face as concern took it's place. "Yeah, of course." Shane relied pulling her away from the crowds. "What's up?" He asked.

"Um, I think maybe we should go to your cabin to talk." Mitchie suggested.

Shane's stomach sank a little, maybe she had heard news about Danielle? Maybe Danielle had woke up from her coma, put two and two together and told police what she thinks really happened. Maybe they were being charged with intent to kill? All these thoughts rushed through his head as he tried to dismiss each of them.

They arrived at his cabin and Mitchie lead him over to his bed to sit on it. Mitchie's face was uneasy and nervous.

"What's going on, Mitch?" Shane asked again, trying his best to keep his cool.

"Well you know when we got the news Danielle was alive and we made up?" Mitchie beat around the bush.

"Yeah..." Shane said curious.

"Well, it's been two weeks since then and well I was suppose to get my... uh period three days ago, and I'm always on time I never miss."

Shane was wondering why she was telling him her period problems, after all they were talking about Danielle problems weren't th... it clicked and was confirmed with the next sentence.

"And even though we used a condom... Shane, what I'm trying to say is... I think I might be pregnant."

**DUN DUN DUN!! How will Shane react?! That's a huge bomb Mitchie just dropped, and with all this Danielle shit? Tough break, Shane. Let's cross our fingers that he didn't knock her up! REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	22. Test Time!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or it's characters. Still.**

_A/N: Aw, thank you all you fabulous reviewers! This chapter might be a little short so here we go..._

Shane's heart dropped with Mitchie's words. _Shit_. "Mitchie, are you absolutely positive?" Shane managed very seriously.

"Yeah, I'm positive. This has never happened before." Mitchie replied timidly on the verge of tears, but holding them back.

"Okay, I'll call my manager and have him bring up a pregnancy test, okay?" Mitchie nodded. "He'll have it here first thing in the morning and I'll be here with you when you take it." Mitchie was trembling now and Shane could see she was trying her best to stay strong.

"Thank you, Shane." She squeaked out.

"Mitchie, It's okay to be scared, I am too. You don't always have to be so brave, I'm here for you baby." Shane said lovingly.

Mitchie collapsed hugging him into his arms and began sobbing after he had insured her it was okay to let her defense down. Shane wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back and stroked her hair, putting his cheek down to her head. He knew he had to be brave, for her shake, but truthfully he had no clue what he was going to do. He was too young to be a dad.

That same day Shane finally received the issue of Pop Informer with his wild night with Danielle exposed inside. Thankfully he had manged to pick the very least compromising pictures and the story wasn't too harsh. He definitely had bigger things on his mind anyway, and this was nothing the public hadn't already know, and seen before he had cleaned up his act.

The next morning there was a knock on Shane's cabin. It was so early that it was still dark, but this was the best option considering what was being delivered had to remain top secret.

Shane answered the door. A bag was handed to him. "Thank you so much, man." Shane said obviously meaning it.

"No, problem, but Shane, I never want to have to do this again, understand?" The manager replied.

"Yeah, I never want you to have to do this again either, trust me." Shane laughed a little at his words nervously. "Everything's here right?" Shane said making sure before his manager would leave.

"Yep, both things you asked for are there." He confirmed. "Good luck." He added, turning and disappearing into the night. In the distance a while later a car started up and speed away. Shane sighed, clutching the bag.

He walked back to his bed and removed one item from the bag. He tucked it securely into his pocket, then warped the other item in the bag an shoved in under his bed. Tomorrow would be a long day. Well, technically, today.

Shane fell back asleep after lots of tossing and turning before he heard the loud beep of his alarm clock waking him up. He got up quickly, knowing Mitchie would be there soon to reveal their fate. Over and over he went though everything to say in his head, pacing back and forth until he heard a knock on the door.

He walked over and opened the door to reveal a nervous looking Mitchie.

"Come on in." He said. She obliged.

He walked her over to his bed and sat her down. He then ducked down and pulled out the bag that had been delivered much earlier this morning and threw it down on the bed.

"Mitchie, before you do this, I have something to say." Shane said, his stomach twisting.

"Of course, Shane, anything.." Mitchie responded a little curious.

"Mitchie, I really love you, and I know I'm the reason you're in this mess. I just really wanted to say this all before you took the test so you would know I truly mean it whether you are pregnant or not." He said.

"I know, Shane. I love you too and I would never doubt your feelings pregnat or not." Mitchie said a little puzzled.

"Mitchie, if you are pregnant, I want you to know I won't ever leave you to raise our baby alone. And if you aren't, I still never want to leave you." Mitchie thought this was sweet, but her head was spinning trying to understand why he felt he had to say this right now. "Mitchie, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I couldn't imagine a day without you and your beautiful smile." Shane reached into his pocket and drew out a small box. "I guess what I'm trying to say is.." He flipped the box open, took her hand and dripped down on one knee. "Mitchie Torres, will you marry me?"

Mitchie felt a rush through her. She didn't know what to say, how to respond. But she did manage one word.. "Yes." She pronounced, "Yes, Shane, I will." She started shaking, as he slipped a beautiful Tiffany and Co. diamond onto her ring finger. He kissed her tenderly and she through her arms around him. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too, baby." Shane smiled back shaking from what he had just done. He could believe how happy he felt that she had said 'yes'. "I hate to ruin the moment but..." He said breaking away and nodding towards the bag containing the test.

"Yeah, I probably should do that now, huh?" Her enthusiasm left. He nodded and she picked up the test out of the bag, heading for the bathroom.

"For better or for worse." He shrugged.

Mitchie laughed slightly at how he knew how to light a mood a little.

The next five minutes were plain hell as the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Shane Grey sat hand in hand waiting for the timer to go off.

Finally the bell chimed, the wait was over.

Mitchie sighed and stood up. "Ready to know our fate?" She asked walking towards te bathroom to retrieve the test stick.

"Better to know sooner than later, I guess." Shane said.

Mitchie grabbed the stick and the box and walked back into the room study the directions the the box and biting her lip. She looked at the stick then back at the box, and back at the stick again to make sure she was reading the results right.

Her face was emotionless for a second.

"So, what's the verdict?" Shane asked nervously.

Mitchie began to cry suddenly, "Shane... I'm... I'm..."

**HAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger! Guess you'll have to wait to see what the results were! :D I need lots of reviews please!**


	23. Sorry

Hey ya'll sorry, I wont have another chapter for at least a week and a couple days. I'm going to New York so I won't have time to write and then I have to do a project and read a 600 page book and school starts 2 days after I get home. I'm so sorry! Thank you for being wonderful and (hopefully) understanding! Have a fantastic rest of your summer! And who knows, maybe you'll see me in the Northeast and you'd never even know it other thank the fact I'm like model tall, wear ray bans and stand out haha. Much love!

-XOXO-

Elle


	24. The Baby's Out Of The Bag

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or the Caracters that were in the movie.**

_A/N: Oh my God. I haven't written in soooo long but I have a feeling Ap Dual Credit Biology and Ap Eng III are going to rule my life this year! haha. Anywho, I'm probably rusty and I had to re-read my last chapter haha. How is school going for you all? Enjoy the story and remember to review and tell your friends about this story! :D_

"Mitch, It's okay, are you pregnant?" Shane got in.

Mitchie's sobbing became hysterical as she shamefully nodded her head. "Yes." She cried.

"Shhh, shh! Mitchie, baby, come here." Shane cooed. "It's gunna be alright, its gunna be okay." Shane assured her, holding her tight, even though his own words couldn't even convince him. He had no clue what he was doing to do.

"Shane... I can't be a mother!" Mitchie cried. "I'm too young! What am I going to do?! My mom is going to kill me and my dad is going to kill you!" She said kind of laughing at her last couple of words, mostly because it was probably true.

"We will figure something out, okay baby? I won't let anything happen to you..." Shane slid in with a smile, "Mrs. Grey."

Mitchie couldn't help but grin at that thought.

"We are going to have to go to breakfast in a second so lets wipe away those tears and freshen up a little so no one will think anything is wrong, okay?" Shane spoke with his forehead to hers.

Mitchie nodded, still against him. Shane gave her a quick peck.

"I love you baby," Shane smiled.

"I love you too," Mitchie returned with a grin.

"Be strong, we will get through this, and I'm here for you.." Shane assured her. "Okay, now let's get ready and go get some breakfast."

"Okay," Mitchie smiled turning to go off to the restroom to get ready.

Shane stood and gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back into him once more.

"And one more thing, baby." Shane began, pulling away so she was at arms length and studied her face. "You look beautiful when you cry."

Mitchie smiled and retreated to the bathroom, hurrying to rinse her face and brush her hair out. His sweet and reassuring words played over in her head. She had to be the luckiest girl alive to have such a wonderful boyfriend, and truth was, she was actually beginning to get excited about the though of her and Shane and the baby as a _family_.

Mitchie and Shane walked into the mess hall holding hands, and headed straight for the usual table they shared with Caitlin, Nate and Jason.

"What do you look so perky about Mitchie?" Caitlin asked narrowing her eyes. Something was up.

"Oh, nothing. Today is just such a nice day!" Mitchie replied cheerfully.

"Sureeee..." Jason chimed in, his lips turned up in the corners.

"Well, when you two are ready to tell us..." Nate added with a grin and a shrug.

Shane and Mitchie just turned and smiled at each other.

"Maybe a little later.." Shane said and him and Mitchie laughed.

"Uh, maybe I don't wanna know then.." Nate said with caution.

"I don't know." Mitchie shrugged fighting back a smile, and a laugh.

All of a sudden Tess slammed open the door, looking around the room, eyes narrowed until they landed upon Mitchie. Suddenly they brightened and an evil smile spread across her mouth. Mitchie knew something was up. And something bad.

"Oh my God! Mitchie! Congratulations!" Tess virtually yelled across the room, then came running towards Mitchie, embrassing her. "Why didn't you tell us?!" She smirked.

"Tell you what Tess?" Mitchie asked hesitantly.

"About this!" Tess proclaimed lifting Mitchie's left hand so all could see the beautiful ring she had been keeping hidden. "Oh, and the fact that you and Shane are expecting! I found your test in Shane's cabin when I went to look for you two this morning, I think it's great that you're starting so young! You'll get your shape back so much quicker!" Tess smiled an evil smile.

Mitchie's face turned red with anger, as the faces around her dropped.

"Tess, you had no right to do that!" Mitchie snapped back.

"So does Shane know yet?" She said back.

"Of course he knows! You found it in his cabin, didn't you?!" Mitchie spat.

"Oh, I don't mean does he know you're pregnant.." Tess grinned.

"Then what?!" Shane's anger raged as Mitchie began to cry.

"You might not be that father." Tess replied smugly, as Mitchie sprinted out though the open doors the the mess hall.

**AH HA! Another shocker there, huh? Oh shitt. What is Shane gunna do/say? IS the baby Shane's? And who is the other guy? More importantly, when could that have happened? : Guesses? Anyone? Review please! :D**


	25. Baby Momma Drama

**Disclaimer: yadda yadda. you know i don't own camp rock.**

_A/N: YAY tomorrow is my birthday! :D I'll be seventeen and celebrating all weekend! Actually, my celebrations started last night when I went to see a show, and I love the band I saw! :) Hope you enjoy this next chapter, and one of you must be a freakin' mind reader! haha. Enjoy!_

Shane sat stunned at the huge news Tess had just dropped moments before. Tess had left without Shane being able to shoot back a comeback.

"Dude. What the fuck? Who could have Mitchie been sleeping with?" Jason exclaimed.

"I wish I knew..." Shane said sadly.

"I know she had been making excuses to go out and when I found out it wasn't to see you because you two were fighting I thought maybe she was just needing alone time, but maybe she was really sneaking around?" Caitlin offered up.

Nate sat quiet looking stunned by the news that not only was Mitchie pregnant, it also might not be Shane's.

"Dude," Shane said waving a hand in front of Nate's shocked face, "You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah," Nate responded realizing the question, "I guess it's just really... surprising." Nate answered.

"Did you know anything about this? See anything?" Shane asked.

"No." Nate replied shortly. "Uh, I have to go... get ready." Nate improvised. With that he got up and ran out.

"Woah, I guess that really shocked Nate." Caitlin said making a face.

"Yeah, that was weird." Jason shrugged it off. "So what cha gunna do?" He asked Shane.

"I don't know." Shane sighed. "I guess I better find Mitchie, I don't know what I'll say though. I can't decided if I'm more, shocked, mad, sad, confused or disappointed." He confessed. "I guess I'll see you gays later." Shane got up, sighed, then turned to leave to look for Mitchie.

XOHXHOWXSCANDELOUSX:XTHEXSMITCHIEXFILESX

He saw Mitchie sitting there on the deck, the same place he had first found her upset that night she and Shane had had their big fight over Danielle. There was something so pure, so untouchable, and vulnerable about her that first time. He adored everything about her. Loved her every move, every beautiful curve on her flawless body. The way he felt like they were one that night was like nothing he had ever experienced before; it WAS something he had never expierenced before even if he had come close numerous times before. He loved the way she yelled his name, digging her nails into his creamy flesh her hair flying this way and that, sticking on her forehead, sweat dripping from her body. He loved the things she could do to him, and the things she could make him do to her. Everything about her was wonderful, but he knew after that night, it would have to stop.

"Hey there." He smiled as Mitchie turned around hearing a noise behind her. Her eyes were blood shot from crying, make-up running, runny nose and tear stains on her shirt, but even through all that, he still thought she looked absolutely stunning.

"What? What do you want? Haven't you maybe done enough?" She said in a hoarse, chocked up voice pointing to her stomach.

"Listen we need to talk." He said sitting down next to her and attempting to take her hand, but she whipped it out of his grip and looked away, her face tight.

"That's a first." She spat bitterly. "Last I remember you could have given a shit less about talking. The only word you wanted to hear was me calling your name and screaming." She sucked her lips in to try to stop herself from making crying noises.

"Mitchie, you know that's not true!" He protested putting a hand on her knee pleading.

"Take you're fuckin' hands off of me!" She screamed throwing his hand back at him. "Don't touch me." She said through clenched teeth.

"Listen, Mitchie. I'm sorry. I didn't ever think that it would be possible for me to maybe get you pregnant. You were with me one time, and Shane was with you how many ti..."

He was cut off.

"You fuckin' bastard!" A voice said from behind him obviously hurt and angry.

"Shane!" Mitchie gasped. "Please Shane let me..."

"I trusted you. And you fucked my girlfriend? My FIANCE!" Shane lost his temper as the last words came out in a shout.

"Shane let us expla..."

"What's there to explain, Nate?! My own brother might have knocked up my fuckin' girlfriend. I'm done." Shane spat amd walked away, Mitchie calling after him.

**OHHHHHH SHITTT! The the hell Nate? Haha. What do you think will go down? Does this mean the engagment is off? I don't know! I need lots of reviews! Get to it! :) Sorry So Short!**


	26. AY AY AY!

**Sorry, I can't write at the moment. Busy with school and coaching - yeah, I'm only a junior and managing due to injury but my coach is having me coach. haha. And my Ap Dual Credit college courses are ruling my life, however I do have straight A's! :D Anywho, I'll probably write this week at some point, I'm so sorry! And plus, I'm tired of having a million hits and like 6 reviews. :(**

**I also was partying the past two weekends as an extended birthday thing so I had nooooo time! 17 has been fabulous so far! YAY!**

**Love ya'll and don't give up on me yet! haha.**

**Thanks for the support, and understanding (hopefully)**

**-XOXO-**

**Elle**


	27. To Be, Or Not To Be?

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything but my words and ideas.**

_A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry! I've been so busy! But last night I went to this awesome masquerade ball, and I had a swim meet yesterday, and the night before we had a team dinner, and Wednesday a team dinner, and last weekend i spent something like 38 hours with my best friend and the night before we had a swim team party, and the weekend before that I was out all weekend, and the weekend before was my birthday weekend so i was busy haha. Anyway... here we go! (I'm a little rusty...)_

Mitchie ran after Shane, grabbing at his arm.

"Shane, please! Please, Shane, don't do this! I love you!" she sad falling to the ground in tears, clinging to his wrist.

"HA! You love me? Really? Because last time I checked, when you love someone you don't fuck around with their brother!" Shane said obviously hurt, tears being choked back.

"Shane, you don't understand! Please just let me explain!" Mitchie pleaded.

"You have 2 minutes." Shane said stiffly. "But not here. Come on..."

Shane brought Mitchie to his cabin and they sat down to hear Mitchie's plea.

"Okay, what?" Shane said with some tension.

"Listen Shane, remember that night when I was devastated after what happened with you and Danielle?" Mitchie asked.

Shane nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"

"I was so hurt and in such terrible shape, I just wanted to do something so crazy, so not me, to make me forget... and when Nate showed up on the peer, he was stumbling drunk.." Mitchie began. "He moved in on me, and I don't think he realized it was me and not Caitlin.. and by the time he did, it was too late anyway.."

"What are you saying Mitchie?" Shane pressed.

"I just wanted to be held, felt loved. It was the only way I knew how to feel what you made me feel. But it didn't work anyway. It gave me a false sense of love, and I've regretted it everyday since." Mitchie's tears welled up again.

"I believe you." Shane confessed. "But Mitchie, why would you demean yourself like that? And why with Nate? To hurt me?"

"This might sound dumb but... I think it's just because he was there. And he was the closest I could get to you, without being you... I also think I wanted you to feel the hurt I felt about you and Danielle," she confessed.

"Listen Mitch... I understand, and I was dumb with that Danielle shit. But you have to promise me you will never do something so dumb again. I love you too much to have all this heartache. I really really love you. And I don't want to have to be without you, but how can I trust you?" Shane asked.

"How can I trust you, Shane? Danielle wasn't even JUST a one time thing. But I've learned to move on, and if you really love me it won't happen again. And I really love you, so I'd never do this again either.." Mitchie fumed a little, angry that he could call this such a big deal when he had done the same with Danielle.

"One more chance?" Shane offered.

"One more." Mitchie agreed. "I love you, Shane" She whispered into his ear hugging him.

He embarrassed her as well. "I love you too, Mitch... so much." He assured putting his hands on both her cheeks and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I'll book a paternity test for tomorrow. I hope to God it's mine." He breathed into her hair, hugging her again.

"I do too." Mitchie cried.

"Mitchie, shhh, I'm here for you. Everything will be alright okay? I won't leave you." Shane stroked her hair feeling a paing of guilt for Danielle, and also a rage for Nate. But no matter what happened, they were even now and still so in love, and he wouldn't let that slip away so he held her tighter to him.

"Ouch." Mitchie laughed as Shane tightened his grip around her. "What's that for?" She laughed though her tears.

"I'm holding you tight so you'll never get away from me." Shane cooed into her hair, allowing his tears to finally let go, as two drops fell.

"I never want to get away from you." She choked pulling him in as well.

XXXTHEXSMITCHIEXFILESXXX

"We have an appointment for 2 o'clock" Shane announced to the front desk after they had arrived for their paternity test.

"Have a seat and fill out this paper work. When you're done return it to me and wait to have your name called." The grumpy old lady at the receptionist desk replied handing a clipboard piled with forms to Shane and then typing something into the computer.

Shane's eyes widened at all the paperwork. "This is going to take forever! No way will we make it back in time for pajama jam tonight!" Shane groaned.

Mitchie laughed at Shane's widened eyes and open mouth. She whacked him and took the clipboard. "Give me that!" She giggled.

But right then the lightened mood was broken as Nate walked in.

Shane stood up... Mitchie pulled him back down into his chair.

"Shane. Chill. I'll handle this.." Mitchie said sternly to him, getting to her feet. Man her back ached already!

Mitchie approached Nate and grabbed him by the arm roughly. "Nate, what the hell are you doing here?" Mitchie spat.

Nate looked hurt. "Hey, this could be my baby, shouldn't I be here? I have the right to know..." Nate said back.

"Don't you think it's best you just let this whole thing cool off for a while? Listen, I'll find you when the results are in..."

"Mitchie. I'm staying." Nate said leaving no room for debate. He walked over to the waiting area and took a seat leaving Mitchie standing and shocked at his forcefulness.

Mitchie sat back by Shane and deliberately grabbed his hand to hold, making sure it was in clear view for Nate to see. Mitchie's eyes caught Nate's once. She could tell he wasn't happy.

After turning in the forms it took ten minutes to be called. Shane and Mitchie walked in hand in hand, Nate following.

The appointment took about 15 minutes for the blood to be drawn. The doctor said that was all, and the results would arrive in two to three days.

But money can always get things down to next day delivery...

**Sorry, I know it sucks, but I hope this satisfies you for now! I need LOTS of reviews to write the next chapter! :)**


	28. Here We Go, Go, Go Again

Hey y'all, long time no read, eh? Well, I decided I couldn't just leave this hanging (after almost a year) so I'm going to finish what I started in honor of Demi Lovato's new CD (in stores TONIGHT!)... this might take some time... days, weeks, months, years... or maybe I'll throw it all together in the next hour or two, how bout that? Okay, well, I'm going to get started now, and hopefully have my final chapter up a bit later. x333

-XOXO-

Elle


	29. The Real Danielle

Okay, I'm still working on the story, being very distracted, but it's getting there. Anyway, I figured since this is the end maybe you'd like to know a couple things.. First off, I just said Danielle was inspired by me, her looks at least, she was not. She was inspired by another Danielle though but that Danielle is probably the most amazing, sweetest person, I've ever met, yet she is still stunning. So I believe it's time to reveal a picture, see if she is anything like you thought, yes? Tell me yes or no :]

-XOXO-

Elle


	30. Big Finale: Part One

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Camp Rock and all that jazz...**

_Oh, wow, let's see if I even remember how to do this anymore... I had to go re-read my entire story to remember it. haha. So this is the big finale! :] After a year off I've come back to conclude this... So here we go, go, go again - for the last time._

Mitchie and Shane sat nervously back at camp the day after the blood testing had happened. Nate, surprisingly, was no where to be found. _So much for that I-might-be-the-father,-I-want-to-be-here-for-you-bullshit... _Mitchie mused to herself sitting hand in hand with Shane.

Suddenly Shane's call phone started blaring a ringtone for an unknown number, breaking the icy cold silence that had fallen over the room.

Shane glanced nervously up at Mitchie, not knowing what to expect. Mitchie shot a 'I don't know' expression back, and shrugged her shoulders. Shane then proceeded to pick up the phone, and hit 'talk' with a bit of hesitation and caution in his motions.

"Hello?" Shane queried in to the receiver.

Mitchie could hear a voice drone on for a short while, but the sound was too muffled to comprehend.

"Okay, thanks" Shane replied simply before hanging up the phone.

"Well?" Mitchie questioned, "Who was it?"

"We have a package up at the main cabin." Shane replied, obviously letting his nerves start to get to him a little bit. "Guess it's time for fate..."

Mitchie stiffened a bit, almost wishing that the package would have been lost in the mail or something. But now that it hadn't, and it was waiting at the front desk for them, reality set in about what was happening, and Mitchie was no longer able to hold her emotions back. Tears welled in her eyes as she tried with all her might to hold them back, but it was to no avail. Finally, the barrier broke, and rivers of tears flowed down Mitchies face, pooling on her shirt and soaking through. Shane, seeing how scared she was grabbed her quickly, pulling her into his arms tightly, and stroking her hair as he held her to him.

"Don't worry, Mitchie, everything will be alright, it's okay, remember, I love you... I love you so damn much..." Shane whispered into her ear, attempting to calm her down, but actually feeling very sincere and strongly about the words he was saying. No matter what the outcome, he knew he still wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Mitchie let the calming words fill her, and the tears eventually stopped flowing from her bright eyes as he stroked her back and hair. She felt so safe in his arms, as if nothing could ever harm her while she was with him, and it was true. But when they weren't together, physically together, it was anyones guess as to what could happen. She hated it.

Shane slowly released his grip, stroking the side of her face and wiping the tears and running mascara from her cheeks. Shane gently pressed his lips to hers forehead and then pulled back. "Now," he said, "lets go get that package before someone else can get their hands on it, okay?" he finished it off with a small chuckle and a tentative gin spread across his face. His heart was racing, but he knew he had to try to keep the mood light - for her sake.

"Okay... I guess it's now or never.." Mitchie sighed meekly.

Shane stood up and offered her a hand. Taking it, he helped her to her feet, but he refused to let go. Shane delicately slipped his fingers between hers and starting guiding them on their way.

Half way along to the main cabin Nate zipped in from out of nowhere.

"Hey, sorry if I'm kidda late..." Nate apologized.

"It's fine. We are just going to get the package now anyway, you haven't really missed anything." Mitchie replied trying to be friendly, after all, he was still her friend, right?

Nate held the pace as he walked along side Mitchie. He on her left, Shane on her right, with she and Shane's fingers still intertwined. But every once in a while she would discreetly reach for Nate's hand to squeeze to assure him she was okay with him being there. Finally they had made it to their destination.

Shane released Mitchie's hand once inside to go claim the package, but as soon as he returned, he made sure to take it up again as they ventured back to Shane's cabin to revealed their fate.

XOXOXOXO

Back in Shane's cabin the three of them gather, all holding their breath.

"Well," Shane sighs, "Here goes nothing.." He adds slashing the package open before pulling out a pamphlet about the clinic and testing, followed by similar ones on various topics such as safe sax, abortions and parenthood, before finally finding two sheets stapled together with data, front and back.

Shane's eyes studied the paper harshly as Mitchie's hand squeezed the hand Shane was not using. He returned the squeeze flipping the page and suddenly his face was drained of all color. Nate looked at him knowing something was wrong, his stomach sinking as he assumed he must be the father. Mitchie, however, was oblivious to the sudden change in Shane, her eyes were shut tight, holding her breath as Shane continued reading to himself.

"Well?" She whispered hoarsely, eyes still glued shut.

"There must... there must be a mistake" Shane stammered point blank. Mitchie's heart shattered, she knew he was about to say something she didn't want to hear. Suddenly, her eyes shot open, hearing something roughly hit the floor. She peered down and saw Nate.

"Nate, what the hell are you doing?!" Mitchie huffed annoyed that he was acting like a child for something so seriously. But his face had a mix of emotions on it. First perplexed, then sweet, then looking like her was going to puke, then just plain horrified. Mitchie scoffed rolling her eyes at his strange behavior. "I demand you to tell me what the hell you think you are doing! This is seriously Nate!" She groaned.

"I am being serious, Mitchie." He countered trying to muster the courage to speak, finally finding his voice as he reached in his pocket. "Mitchie, I'm sorry for everything, but if I am the father, I want to be there for you, and support the baby, and support you. I mean, this might kinda be my fault." He said nervously glancing to Shane and seeing his growing anger.

"Okay, Nate, seriously! You are starting to freak me out, what is going on with you?!" Mitchie says, as it is now her turn to have mixed emotions cross her face. First and formost, utter confusion, seemly baffled, somewhat angry, but strangling happy that he is actually sticking this out instead of running away from something that might be his fault after all. It seems completely sweet and inappropriate all at the same time.

"I guess what I'm trying to say," He shudders, trying to ignore the anger radiating from Shane, "is, Mitchie, will you marry me?"

Mitchies face drops, stunned at the words she thought she just heard come from Nate's mouth. "Excuse me?" She murmurs somewhat in disgust raising her eyebrows as he holds a ring. Her eyes flicker to the ring, then to his face. This must be a joke. But Nate looks completely serious.

Before he can answer Mitchie there is the sound of skin connecting with skin, and a loud pop. Nate is thrown back to the floor and Mitchie looks at him horrified before looking up and seeing Shane, fists clenched advancing to where Nate lays, his nose bloody. Mitchie gasps at the sight, getting to her feet and leaping at Shane.

"STOP!" She screams, "JUST STOP! THIS IS INSANE!" She protests, grabbing Shane's fist and blocking his path to where Nate sits on the floor, wiping his blood from his face.

"No Mitchie, _that's_ not insane, what IS insane is that that bastard over there thinks he can propose to my fuckin' fiance, in front of my face, sleep with her, almost knocking her up and he thinks he can get the fuck away with it!" His face grows red with rage as he tries to advance on Nate again, but Mitchie protests with the force of her body.

"Shane!" She screams, "STOP!" She demands, tears coming to her now, "I know it wasn't right for Nate and I to have slept together, no matter what the circumstance," Shane opens his mouth in protest, but Mitchie puts a stern hand up to stop him, continuing on, "but he was just trying to do what he thought was right. How could you hit him for that?" She manages. "My answer is no, Nate," she says turning to him now, "I'm in love with Shane, but thank you for attempting to do what you thought was only right of you." She manages a weak smile, turning back to Shane. "Wow Shane, I didn't know you got so jealous!" She teases, flicking his nose with her pointer finger before planting a soft kiss on him. "Now, what did those paper say?" You ask half-heartedly.

Shane inhales deeply through his nostrils, then speaks. "Well, I'd be the father..." He states simply, hesitating as Mitchie's eyes grew wide with joy as she leaps forward, hugging his happily, "if we were having a baby." He adds almost inaudibly.

She breaks away. "Wait, what?" She asks confused assuming this was his way of telling her it was Nate's. She stood waiting for reassurance.

"Mitch," He adds softly, stoking her cheek, her face now emotionless. "Sit down." He instructs. She does as she is told and sits timidly. Nate is already on one side of her placing a hand on her leg to reassure that he is there for her. She shudders at his unfamiliar touch, batting his hand away with eyes that scream 'don't touch me!'

"Mitchie," Shane re-groups, tears settling in his eyes as he puts her hand in his, this she allows. "I'm the father but you are not going to have a baby."

Her eyes grow wide in horror as she gets to her feet to protest.

"Shane Adam Grey! If you think I am going to get a fuckin' abortion, you are dead-fuckin-wrong!" You say in a tremoring, raged voice, giving him a death glare. "You said you would be here for me and the baby.." She is cut off.

"Mitchie!" Shane interrupts her rant. "I would never ask you to do that!" His eyes pleading in disbelief. He sighs as Mitchie's rage settles a little and confusion hits her now more than ever.

"Then what the hell do you mean I'm not having a baby? Incase you have forgotten, I am pregnant!" She says, angry tears in her eyes.

"We're." Shane corrects. "Mitchie," Shane gets to his feet, stroking her face, she reluctantly allows it. "You had a miscarriage Mitch." His tears fall. "They said by the time we went to get the test, the pregnancy had been naturally terminated... that you were probably only pregnant for about a week. But it was mine." _It was_. The words chocked in his throat. "I'm sorry" he whispered as tears fell from her eyes. He held her close to him. "It's okay, bab-" He stopped, hearing the word that was about to come out, "honey." He corrected, both of them sobbing silently against each other as Nate secretly slipped out the doorway, sighing.

XOXOXO

Morning had come, and Shane and Mitchie lay in bed, Her arms around his waist, still asleep, and obviously exhausted from the emotional roller coaster of the night before. After finding out she had lost something she had barely even had, and the anxiety of waiting to find out, it was an understatement to say she was drained, both emotionally and physically. Shane sat in bed strumming a guitar lightly, attempting not to awaken Mitchie, but when inspiration strikes, you have to go with it before you lose it. _Before you lose it_. His thoughts echoed those words in his head. He had lost a child he had never even really had.

There are only two things you really have to do. To live and to die. To every beginning, an end. To every start, a finish. Life begins, and it ends all the time. But it's something hard to come to grips with. You've always been taught how to live, but death, I assume, is something you don't have to know how to do. It just happens. But what about being witness to death? Why don't they teach you how to deal with that. To every life, there is death, every beginning an end, but this is the end before the beginning has a chance. It's hard to really imagine, and Shane sees that too.

Shane sang to himself, along with the mellow guitar.

_The morning breaks, the sun shines threw,_

_The drawn curtains hang limp against the window,_

_Imagines appear through the light, upon you. _

_The morning brings a new beginning to our day,_

_we live our lives in fast motion,_

_and we are the lucky ones,_

_blessed with a new day, never taking this notion,_

_We live for the moment,_

_But what if it all went away?_

_If you knew it was going to end,_

_What would you do?_

_What would you say?_

_Live every moment as it's last?_

_Find hope in a new day?_

_Could you finally have the nerve to tell her,_

_All things true,_

_Could you finally find the courage to say,_

_How much I need you._

_I love you._

Shane's heart ached with his words, he leaned his head back to the headboard and suddenly jumped at the voice.

"Babe, that was beautiful." Mitchie mused in awe. "I love you, Shane." She smiled up at him.

Shane breathed in relief, "Thanks sweetheart, I love you too."

A silence fell between the two. But Shane suddenly broke it.

"So, you gunna be okay?" He asked timidly.

"I think so." Mitchie replied knowing that this was probably true. She looked up, her arms still holding to his waist, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I really do love you, Mitch." Shane sighed into her lips.

"I know, baby, I know." Mitchie responded. "And I love you too. I really do." She added before they got up and got ready for the final day of camp.

XOXOXO

Mitchie stood in the open with Caitlyn practicing her routine for final jam.

"Fabulous, darling! Absolutely fabulous!" Caitlyn joked in a snooty old voice before cracking up laughing.

"Really? You think it's okay?" Mitchie asked earnestly.

"Okay?!" Caitlyn exclaimed, "You are AMAZING! And don't even get started with the 'I'm-not-good-enough' shit when you know you are fuckin' fantastic!" She added halfway serious before giggling.

"You know what Caitlyn?" Mitchie said smugly back, faking mad, before laughing. But the last part of what she was going to say got cut off.

"Mitchie!" Shane ran towards them looking worried.

"Shannnnee!" Mitchie groaned, "I told you! No sneak peak! You are a judge for this mister!" Mitchie smiled before realizing whatever he was coming over here for was not a joking matter. The grin came promptly off her face. "Babe, what's wrong?" Mitchie inquired, turning serious and worried.

"Just come with me, we need to be in private." He said in a hushed tone, pulling her away by the hand.

Maitchie turned away to Caitlyn, confused as she was drug along before mouthing "I'm sorry" to her friend left alone in utter confusion.

XOXOXO

"Shane, what's wrong?" Mitchie asks now completely perplexed. Shane's face paling by the second.

He doesn't answer her, looking extremely disgruntled with this whole situation.

"Shane?" She presses needing to know this instant what this is all about. "Shane, answer me! You are scaring me!" Mitchie pleaded looking at Shane's pained facial expression, an obvious conflict within him.

"Mitchie, I'm really sorry," Shane starts, "for everything I've put you through."

Mitchie stares at Shane. IS he really apologizing for the pregnancy and miscarriage right now? Did he really pull you away and worry you over an apology? "It's okay?" You state confused. He sees this too and signs.

"I'm sorry for Danielle." He finishes, "For all the pain I've caused you."

He is really apologizing. That's all?

"I'm over it." Mitchie says shortly, now crossing her arms over her chest and getting visibly irritated. Danielle is still not a good topic.

"It's just," He starts and pauses to think. "You know I love you." He say simply, but Mitchie shivers, hearing that 'you' is not the end note of the sentence. "But," Shane sighs, rubbing her arms up and down, "I just can't be with you right now." Tears well.

Mitchie's mouth drops and her body stiffens. "Um," She says softly in a confused tone, "excuse me?" She finishes not in a rude way, but in an 'I-honestly-missed-what-you-said' way.

"I can't, Mitchie." Shane re-states. "I cannot be with you right now." Her reaches for Mitchie's face but she shrugs away.

"You're leaving me because I'm not carrying your child anymore?!" Mitchie's voice gains rage with her tears.

Shane suddenly realizes how wrong that sounds, knowing that's not why he is doing this. "Mitchie! No! That has nothing to do with this!" He hurriedly says back.

"You said you'd be here for me!" Se protests his words, "You said no matter what! Marriage is forever and always! For better or worse!" Mitchie flashed the engagement rock on her finger to Shane. "But I guess that means nothing to you!" She spat back angrily.

"Mitchie, I still love you though." He tried to say softly, Mitchie shaking her head harshly at his words.

"No Shane. You can have both!" She yelled. "You can't love me and leave me at the same time! Un-fuckin-believable!" Mitchie growled, sliping the engagement ring off her finger. "Take it!" She pushed the stone towards him. "You might need it the next time you think you knock a girl up!" She shot at him.

"I want you to keep it." Shane protested. "It was for you." He added. "Is..."

"I don't want it Shane! I don't _need_ it! And I don't _need_ you!" Mitchie raged. "Just leave." She stammered. "Now."

Shane reached the door before turning back to Mitchie, his eyes filled with tears. "I love you. And I always will. Forever and always." He said.

"OUT!" Mitchie screamed turning and picking up a vase as Shane exited the door. She heaved the vase and the door shut. The vase shattered into a million little pieces that came raining down on the floor. Mitchie ran to the door where she had thrown the vase, now throwing herself down to the sharp little pieces in a pile, the glass digging into her hands and knees as she picked it up, crying hysterically as the pieces drained through between her open fingers. What a metaphor for her life, her heart right now.

A million little pieces on the floor.

XOXOXO

"Why would you do that Shane?!" Nate cried out after Shane had told him what he did. "_How_ cold you do that?!"

"Nate, I had no choice." Shane fired back defensively.

"Yes, Shane, yes you did!" Nate shot back just as fiery. "You could have told her the truth, there's a concept!" Nate rolled his eyes sarcastically enraged still.

"And how was I supposed to do that, Nate? Huh?" Shane defended again, "It's for her own good!"

"Her own good, Shane? Or yours?" Nate stabbed at him.

"God, Nate, I knew I shouldn't have told you! I knew you could would never understand!" Shane raged. "How am I supposed to tell Mitchie, that Danielle is awake, and she knows?!"

XOXOXO

Mitchie sat in dead silence, her hands wrapped in medical tape, emotionless.

Final Jam had come and gone, and Mitchie now sat at home, motionless, wordless, in her kitchen.

"I still don't understand, Mitchie." Her mother sighed sadly, "Why won't you speak to me?"

Mitchie didn't respond. Her expression unchanged, her eyes still and glassy.

"Baby, you can tell me anything, why won't you speak to me?!" Her mother pressed on. Silence. She had been at this since she found her daughter on the cabin floor in glass.

"Mitchie, speak to me! Tell me! I will understand!" Her mother pushed, close to the edge.

Suddenly, something inside Mitchie broke, her face and emotions stone cold, she whipped around to face her mother.

"You'd understand me sleeping with a boy two years older than me, illegally, almost murdering a girl, literally, then getting pregnant, getting engaged, having a miscarriage, and then having the boy you love, who you went through all of this with, break it off with you with no reason but telling you he still loves you?!" Mitchie fired at her mother. "Is that really what you wanted to hear, mommy dearest?! 'Cause you'll understand that sooooo well, won't you?!" She spat out sarcastically.

Her mother didn't even flinch. "I know babygirl." She said sympathetically.

"What?" Mitchie said back, anger still laced in her voice.

"I know." She repeated. "Shane told me. But he didn't tell you why?" She asked.

Mitchie was stunned. Her mother _knew_? "Tell me why?" Mitchie questioned. "You know why?" She said tears now flooding her eyes.

"He's trying to protect you, Mitchie." She said to Mitchies surprise, in Shane's defense.

Mitchie was still baffled that her mother was not so angry about all the trouble she had got into. "What did he say?" She squeaked softly through her tears.

Her mother sighed. "Danielle is awake." She paused. "And he thinks she might know."

XOXOXO

**Well, I guess I'll make this a multi-chapter ending. I hadn't posted it because i wanted it all to be one chapter and now i feel bad for not posting it sooner. Tell me if anyone still even reads this?**

**Reviews please?**

**XOXO**


End file.
